Hermione finds true love
by Hellish
Summary: This story is undergoing a process of revising so please no harsh flames, besides I didn't put the better chapters yet and I didn't start revising too. ;)
1. Hermione's first two kisses

PG-13 Johanna Vargas  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (everyone knows that) but I wish I do.  
  
Thanks to my first reviewers when this fanfiction was still on a notebook:  
  
Ticiatriz Isobel Bernadette Bea Angela Carla Diana Raissa Florence Alexandra Erika Jessica Divina and etc. (sorry if your name is not here, I don't have a good memory)  
  
Hermione after giving her last few kisses to her parents waved goodbye to them. She had received an awful lot of muggle money especially when her Grandma just visited her. She was wise enough not to change them all to wizard money.  
  
She went to a nearby shop to buy Ron a present that might interest him. Yeah Ron his boyfriend she really found it weird when Ron and she became couples this was their first day of meeting since Ron courted her.  
  
When she went in the shop she saw many things that might interest Ron. She saw shoes with wheels (Hermione though found it stupid to buy Ron one of those)  
  
Then she finally found something which was a locket she placed her picture in the locket and was admiring it. She sat down on a bench waiting for Harry and Ron which seemed like ages. "It's almost 11 I hope they won't be late".  
  
She was bored to death while waiting for them. So she took her copy of Hogwarts a history and began reading patting Crookshanks.  
  
"So you're a prefect then Mudblood" said a cold voice from behind.  
  
"Yes I am and I heard you were too!" Hermione said coolly finding out it was Malfoy.  
  
"I think I'll make a better prefect than you"  
  
"Enough of this stupid talk I'm going to meet up with Ron and Harry" Hermione said quickly storming up to the train  
  
"Meeting your poor Weasley boyfriend Mudblood?" he asked Hermione stopped.  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Weasley finally having himself a Mudblood what rubbish wasn't satisfied with Patil now he got himself you! But honestly Granger, Patil is far better than you"  
  
"How'd you know---"  
  
"How did I know Granger, pretty obvious, isn't it that day when both of you were in Diagon Alley Weasley told you something. Honestly Granger can't you make your answer a bit more private of course and obviously I heard everything, I wonder what Weasley will make you eat once you get hitched! See you in school then your boyfriend's coming" he said walking away  
  
Hermione took this seriously that her eyes began to water.  
  
Then Ron came along with Harry with plenty of sandwiches stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"Hello Hermione, how are you doing? Harry asked  
  
Hermione quickly hid her tears but Harry noticed them. "What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah what's bothering you darling?" Ron asked too  
  
Hermione looked bewildered at Ron who just called her Darling it was obvious that Ron was getting mushy around her.  
  
"We better get going since both of you arrived a bit late we must go or else will be left behind" Hermione said totally ignoring Ron.  
  
After arriving at the train Harry asked "So tell us Hermione what were those tears for Crookshanks didn't die did he?  
  
Hermione gave Harry a glare.  
  
"Only Jokin'  
  
She told them everything about what Malfoy said. Ron was angry that he got up and said:  
  
"I'll find that rich git and make sure he'll call you Mudblood no more!' "No Ron! I think its fine" Hermione said quickly  
  
Ron decided to play exploding snaps with Harry, Harry got bored after a while playing with Ron since he lost 4 games already.  
  
"I'll leave both of you first I'll go to Neville and Seamus" he said  
  
"Go on then" Ron said  
  
"Hermione darling, what's on your mind?" Ron asked  
  
Hermione thought she must change the subject.  
  
"Who could be the next Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, What plans could there be in school?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione with lots of question on his face.  
  
"Hermione---"  
  
"RON! Look I don't like you calling me that darling thing or whatever every time, especially when we are surrounded by people!"  
  
"So. You don't like people to know that your mine or that we are on a relationship, is that it? Or am I just an embarrassment to you?"  
  
"No it's just that you're my first boyfriend and you're getting too mushy around me"  
  
"All right, All right, I'll take it slow"  
  
"Good" After that Harry never came back  
  
"I wonder where that idiot could be must be catching a glimpse on that Cho Chang!" Ron said heatedly  
  
"Oh! Leave him alone Ron"  
  
Hermione was reading her book from the muggle world while Ron observed her.  
  
"She sure had changed a lot!" Ron thought. Hermione has indeed changed her hair was no longer bushy it was straight with curls in the end. She had curves and her lips were so red it's like she ate a ton of strawberries.  
  
This attracted Ron very much. Hermione suddenly noticing Ron eyeing her said: "Ron, what's wrong?" she smiled "Even her front teeth shrunk!" Ron thought "My God! She's so pretty!"  
  
"Nothing" Ron said finally  
  
After that Hermione dozed off and slept on Ron's lap. Ron could not resist Hermione's lips.  
  
Ron wasn't thinking clearly ,he really wanted to kiss her after all she's his girlfriend she wouldn't mind, he forgot the things Hermione told him a while ago to take things slow.  
  
Hermione however was lost in her dreams. She dreamt about staying with Krum over the weekend who was teaching her how to fly a broomstick.  
  
Krum was very irritated with Hermione since she doesn't know how to control a broomstick. He was very mad at her that he whacked her using his Firebolt.  
  
Hermione was shouting rude words to Krum. Krum was annoyed that he stuffed a bludger on Hermione's mouth which wriggled furiously.  
  
Hermione woke up and saw Ron's face over her. He was kissing her, she pushed him away.  
  
"What the?! Hermione?"  
  
"Ron I told you take things SLOW! "  
  
"Right, Already, but I never had a girlfriend so overprotective, what's that stuff you use on your lips to make it taste sweet?" he asked  
  
"Lip gloss cherry flavor, I use them so that my lips won't go dry, I got many of them want one? " Hermione asked  
  
"Hell no! If that were a candy I'd get the lot!" "Fine, Thanks for giving me quite a memorable experience!"  
  
"What!!! You mean that was your first kiss?!" Ron asked shocked  
  
"Yeah, know something else you're pretty bad at kissing, didn't pass my kissing test and look you even got my lip gloss off"  
  
"Why you! You ought to be punished for that one!" he said starting to tickle Hermione.  
  
She laughed that her eyes began to water. There was a knock on the door of course neither can hear because of Hermione's loud laughter.  
  
Malfoy then entered the room no one noticed him "Ahem!" he said then again nobody noticed him. "Pure bloods and Mudbloods make a fine breed WEASLEY!" he shouted  
  
"What do you want Blondie Boy? Don't forget I haven't forgiven you for calling Hermione Mudblood you idiot!" Ron said  
  
"Why would I want your forgiveness anyway WEASLEY! This is an order from the school that I am to inform the Mudblood something"  
  
"One more word Malfoy and I promise you, you will have no blonde hair to put gel on! One more word and you wish you never exist" Ron said angrily  
  
"And a Weasley like you can threaten a Malfoy? Hah!"  
  
Ron then left to see Harry.  
  
"Doesn't have good manners does he? Didn't even bid her girlfriend goodbye before leaving shame! "He said Hermione laughed Draco looked surprised.  
  
Then suddenly the door was locked by the Weasley twins who thought their brother was there.  
  
Malfoy quickly went to the knob and tried to unlock it by the Alohamora spell but it didn't work somehow the twins used something to block their compartment.  
  
"Sh*t now what am I to do with a Mudblood in this DAMN room! " "Now what?! stupid PRANK!" Hermione said  
  
"DAMN!" he said aloud, Draco was still muttering rude words which irritated Hermione so much.  
  
"Not like we have much choice Malfoy you have to stay here unless you get the other option and jump out the window you would be doing me a favor. Go on then I'll help you!" she said heatedly  
  
Draco looked scared but." Watch your mouth Granger!" he said but gently  
  
"Oh I really will---" The train stopped and Draco went to Hermione towering over her, his lips landed on her lips.  
  
To Hermione surprise Draco kissed her, she kissed him too. It wasn't clear why but she liked the kiss they never broke the kiss. There was a feeling that Hermione likes Draco and he wants her. They never broke the kiss until...  
  
The room burst open and Crabbe and Goyle entered looking at them on the floor.  
  
He pushed away from Hermione  
  
"SH*T what crap you just placed dirt on my lips! Damn" He said blushing  
  
Hermione just smiled then blushed. Hermione thought Draco's kiss was far better than Ron's.  
  
That's the end of the first chapter by the way its title is Hermione's First two kisses I accept flames tell me where I went wrong thank you all!!!!! 


	2. Mystery man

Chapter 2: The mystery Man  
  
(Disclaimer: Thank you all to those who reviewed my fiction my cousin (but I don't consider her review nice it was full of bad words so I erased it) Courtney and Avryelle.  
  
Ron and Harry started to go down from the train. They waited for Hermione. They heard rumors that Malfoy kissed Hermione. When she finally went down. Ron bombarded her with questions.  
  
"Did Malfoy kiss you, is that true?" Ron asked "How, why?" Harry stuttered "What Happened" Seamus Choked "Someone give Ron a slap here!" Lavender shouted "I'd prefer cauldron cakes" Ron said sarcastically  
  
"Stop it all of you! This is insane I never kissed Malfoy!" Hermione said quickly  
  
When they were in the lake it was cold Hermione was freezing. She looked jealously at other couples who were hugging each other warmly; it's not that she hasn't got a boyfriend its just that they seem to love each other so much not like the way she feels about Ron.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts Hermione exclaimed "I'm so cold!"  
  
"This is a way to warm you up!" Ron said quickly hugging Hermione tightly then kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks Ron I needed that. Pretty motherly that was" Hermione said gratefully  
  
When they went to the Great Hall, Ron was pigging out and Hermione was glaring at him.  
  
"Ron I believe you've eaten much cauldron cakes in the train" Hermione said  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well your getting on pretty fat you must go on a diet you know work out or something build up Look at Harry-"  
  
'Hermione shut up will you!!!!!!!!?" Ron shouted that the whole Gryffindor table turned to watch them  
  
Hermione was looking down her plate blushing and Ron looked hurt.  
  
"Sorry Hermione but you can't just let me thin out as you can't let me kiss you!" Ron said  
  
"Fine!" Hermione said "All right since you're so into this thing I'll allow you to kiss me "She continued.  
  
"You for real?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah, for real I've got to keep an eye on your diet too you know" Hermione said weakly  
  
"So like can I kiss you now?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah" cam a weak reply from Hermione  
  
Ron kissed Hermione which took a while. Hermione didn't think it was perfect. Only Harry saw them since Dumbledore was making announcements.  
  
"......Christmas Ball this December "he said  
  
"Wow" Ron said to Hermione ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow is right but saying nothing is better" Hermione thought  
  
Hermione still doubted Ron's love for her since the girls he has like Padma and Lavender were stunningly pretty but none of the two lasted long on Ron. She was still thinking why Draco's kiss was better than Ron's.  
  
"Men and their teen hormones, what rubbish!" She thought  
  
"Come on Hermione, time to go up pretty babe!" Ron shouted. Hermione blushed. "Yeah sure I think darling's better than babe Ron is so old fashioned!" she thought.  
  
Hermione was reading her book while Ron led the way.  
  
"You must not be reading while walking, darling, you might trip or bump into something, you don't want to squash up that pretty face, don't you?" Ron said mushily.  
  
Hermione thought it was best not to reply, however she rolled her eyes. Ron continues his mushy talk which got very annoying and not to mention EMBARASSING!  
  
"Well, Well, Well, if isn't it the two new popular most embarrassing couples of Hogwarts, You look cute together but it gets pretty annoying when your muttering those words Weasley! You look like love birds, I'd like to give these owl seeds to-"  
  
"What do you want Malfoy, another punch, perhaps on your nose?" Ron shouted.  
  
"I would like to have a word with your girlfriend" he said  
  
Hermione stopped reading and looked at the both of them. "I hope Ron doesn't do anything idiotic and embarrassing this time, Malfoy would make us remember that forever!" she thought  
  
"I heard rumors that you kissed my girlfriend?! Is that true?!" he shouted  
  
Malfoy smirked. "I kiss your girlfriend you must be joking Weasley! I'll never risk the virginity and purity of my lips over some Mudblood! What the hell is this cracked sh*t all about?!" He said  
  
"Well that settles it he's a good actor with matching facial expressions" Hermione thought poring unto her book again.  
  
"You might wanna warn your girlfriend about her reading habits, Weasley! You don't want her walking around bumping people!" Malfoy snarled. Ron then turned to Hermione flipped her around and kissed her possessively but passionately. Hermione still didn't appreciate it.  
  
To her surprise Draco looked away. Then Ron went back to the dormitory.  
  
"Don't worry Weasley I won't steal your Muddy Blood Girlfriend!!!" He shouted to Ron.  
  
"Take care darling!" Ron shouted to Hermione. "Whatever!" she thought  
  
"So..what do you want to talk about school meeting or whatever?" she asked  
  
"It's a prefect's order Mudblood-"  
  
"Come on STOP PRETENDING! Will you?" Hermione shouted  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on Malfoy! Ron is practically not here you can quit calling me Mudblood!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Weasley gone! Weasley here! You're a Mudblood I see no differences" he said  
  
"Malfoy come on stop pretending I know you're hiding something!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh I know what you mean...that kiss on the train? Don't you realize it Mudblood that kiss was only enough to satisfy you, It's not that I like you!" he replied.  
  
"But-"Hermione said  
  
"Face it Granger my qualifications are too high enough for you to fit in my taste!" He said  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Not that I like it Granger but it seems you're to be my partner this coming Christmas Ball, make yourself pretty I can't stand the shame being with a Mudblood like you! Remember that being with a Malfoy in a Ball is worth dying for!" He said coldly walking away.  
  
Hermione left with a heavy heart how she could even expect a school hottie to fall in love with a filthy Mudblood like her. She really liked him after all but it seems stupid thinking about it now. She thought that kiss was her first ever real kiss but it turned out to be a huge waste of spit.  
  
Hermione was so down that she went to the library to read books that she could not even understand.  
  
She found a book at a very high place which was about wizards and muggle born witches getting married. She read for a little while than got very sleepy. She began heading to her dormitory when suddenly she tripped over the stairs and fell down and her head was bleeding. No one was in sight to save her except for a person who was passing by who rushed her to the infirmary.  
  
When she gained consciousness she heard voices suddenly someone kissed her on her forehead and was holding her hand and rubbing them. She started to open her eyes when Madame Pomfrey's voice came in.  
  
"Go now she's awake! GO LEAVE!"  
  
Then the footsteps thundered along the corridor.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey who was that?" Hermione asked  
  
" I won't tell you he's just your mystery man!" she said joyfully at her.  
  
That's the end of the chapter, chapter three is all about cheerleading thanx 4 reading! 


	3. Cheerleading Squad

Chapter 3: The Cheerleading Squad  
  
Disclaimer: I'd like to thank once again Courtney and Avryelle 4 reviewing my fic! Thank u!  
  
"My mystery man? Yeah right like I'd fall for that crap joke! It's pretty obvious you can't fool with Hermione Granger she knows and I know very well that Ron saved me sweet of him!" Hermione thought.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey am I permitted to go now? I am rather in a hurry" Hermione asked  
  
"You are dear! And take care next time being lovesick leads to no solution!" she said  
  
"Yeah right! Like I am so in love with Ron!" Hermione said sarcastically "What dear?" Madame Pomfrey Asked  
  
"Oh nothing Madame thank you anyway I better hurry!"  
  
She then went to her dormitory feeling a lot more warmer with Ron it makes her feel protected by Ron that only he had saved her from her terrible fall. It makes her regret about not loving Ron the way she should have.  
  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans" she muttered to the sleeping portrait "Sure is right dear!" The fat lady muttered  
  
When she entered the room Ron rushed toward her. "Hermione are you okay? Where were you?" He asked  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Ron; you definitely know where I have been!" Hermione said sweetly at him "And I'm very thankful to you for saving me from that fall and bringing me to the infirmary! Thank you" she continued.  
  
"What do you-"  
  
"Sshh Ron it's no big deal no point hiding it! Don't say anything" Hermione said kissing him.  
  
"Fine, I don't know what the hell she's talking about but I'm leaving it this way! It makes her far warmer to me. She appreciates me more than ever" Ron thought not breaking their kiss.  
  
Though Ron was still suspicious on who Hermione was talking about he thought that it would be better not to find out so that Hermione will stay as warm as she is to him now.  
  
"Oh and Ron I have something from you" Hermione said "What is it? Thoughtful of you."He said  
  
"It's this" Hermione said handing Ron the golden locket.  
  
Ron observed the locket and tried whacking it against the table, he even tried to charm it so that it would open.  
  
Hermione looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Ummm Hermione, how do you open this thing?" Ron asked "Oh Ron!" Hermione sighed. She got the locket from Ron and opened it for him. Ron gazed at the picture not taking his eyes off it.  
  
Hermione understood by the looks of Ron's face that he had indeed loved her present. She beamed at him saying "It's the newest photo I got!"  
  
"You look very pretty here but I wish that this photo would move. Hermione, you don't expect me to go and wear this..It's to girly for me to wear however I'll be keeping it with me" Ron asked  
  
"Of course Ron! As long as you like it!"  
  
"Oh I forgot! I have something for my fair girlfriend too!" he said at her.  
  
Hermione smiled, Ron had been so thoughtful lately. While Ron searched in his bag for his present to Hermione, Lavender approached them.  
  
"I wonder what Ron has for you Hermione, Last year he gave me a stuffed Rabbit with a single eye missing, although it's kinda destroyed I loved it!"  
  
"Really/ that's nice of him"  
  
"Lavender, come here! There's something I wanna show you" Seamus shouted "Coming, see ya both of you!"  
  
Ron then handed Hermione a silver ring with something on it.  
  
"A MOOD RING!" Hermione screeched "It's not much you know" Ron said ears turning pink  
  
"Oh Ron! I love it" Hermione shouted hugging Ron. "You know Hermione it's just cheap I bought it-"  
  
"RON! I don't care I love your present!" Hermione said putting on the ring which immediately turned aqua blue. "You must be happy, Hermione" Ron said eyeing Hermione's ring.  
  
Then they walked toward Harry who was looking very grim.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked  
  
"Oh nothing.."  
  
"Don't OH NOTHING us wise guy! Clearly there is SOMETHING wrong with you" Ron said  
  
"I don't know what got into me but please don't laugh!"  
  
"Tell us! We can't stand your thrilling story!" Ron said sarcastically  
  
"Well I asked umm I asked Cho to be my girlfriend" Harry said quickly "Just this evening, right after dinner"  
  
"No way!" Hermione said "What did she say?"  
  
"She told me she was going to be singled out for sometime in honor of Cedric's death she even quitted Quidditch just the hell for him!" Harry said  
  
"WEIRD" Hermione and Ron said together.  
  
"Well its just that I think that I don't like her anymore, I got someone else besides her, this girl I'm talking about is really pretty and I saved her once from a terrible fate!" Harry said  
  
"Who?" Ron asked  
  
"I'm not going to tell you that's between me and myself!" Harry said "Fair Enough!" Hermione said yawning "I'm going to bed, I'm rather tired"  
  
"Night Hermione!" Ron said sweetly "Night Ron and Thanks" Hermione said giving Ron a smack on his cheek.  
  
Hermione went to bed her mood ring turning a shade of blue.  
  
"Good Morning Everyone!" Hermione shouted the next day (SATURDAY) nobody heard her.  
  
"I said GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Hermione shouted much louder this time.  
  
Lavender, Parvati and Ginny and the rest of the girls woke up for a start.  
  
"What are you doing here Hermione?" "What's the racket all about?" "I need breakfast!" "You need a break!"  
  
Several questions were bombarded to her as she woke them up.  
  
"Sorry to crack your morning up but I got a very special announcement to make!"  
  
"Make it quick! Seamus will be waiting" Lavender choked  
  
'Everyone knows we have a Quidditch team, we all want our players to be more encouraged to play and to win that is!" Hermione said quickly "I am going to make a Cheerleading Squad for the Gryffindor house, I am letting you fill out this paper for auditioning all right? As soon as you've finished signing it I will be checking it! I hope my idea of this cheer squad would be a success because all this hard work is for a special friend of mine named Harry..Okay?"  
  
Nobody answered her, Lavender then asked.  
  
"Hermione what exactly is a cheerleading squad?"  
  
"Oh sorry about that its about a team cheering for a team and usually they get to wear skirts have fun do exhibitions and loads of fun stuff and not to mention once you're a cheerleader you have great chances of being popular!" Hermione said  
  
"Oh you mean like that Muggle Video my dad brought at home like those girls in that video Bring it on being tossed on air, yell rhyming words and stuff" Ginny said  
  
"Exactly" Hermione approved "I'm accepting girls from other houses as long as their not from Slytherin!  
  
"Oh good I'm signing up" Parvati said and the other girls turned to join too.  
  
"Hand me that paper, Im filling in" Lavender shouted over the mob of girls each one squealing and yapping about the cheer squad.  
  
"Hey no fair me first!" A girl shouted pushing the girl with the audition paper list.  
  
"Girls! No pushing it's still audition" Hermione shouted. "Great! Hermione I'm really happy that somebody finally came up with an idea like this, I mean look at us were gonna be cheerleaders and oh I'm letting Padma fill up!" Parvati said  
  
"That's great you three keep that paper alive while I'm gone! I need some breakfast" Hermione said  
  
"Hey, Hermione what took you so long in that dormitory? You and the girls talking about a hunk hotter than I am that it took you hours gawping at his photo?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh shut up you know very well what I was doing there!" Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
"So tell me what took you so long?"  
  
"Oh Ron, why would you bother to even know what's going on a girls dormitory? Why should I tell you?" Hermione asked  
  
"Because I'm your boyfriend and for your information your 18 minutes late than usual"  
  
"Oh all right since your so hardheaded and you want to know that bad! Fine I'll tell you but not a word to anyone of you'll get pounded-"  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Lavender"  
  
"Oh really now tell me!" Ron demanded "Not a word to anyone okay? Me and the girls are planning for a cheer squad for Harry it's a surprise for him and since I heard that Cho quitted Quidditch I'm having her on my team " Hermione told Ron quietly and quickly.  
  
"Umm Hermione I'm not showing my ignorance to your world but what the hell is a cheerleading squad?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh...I'ts a group of girls cheering for a certain team, they get to wear short skirts and great outfits be tossed on air and stuff" Hermione replied knowingly.  
  
"Oh..How I wish I were on the Quidditch team so I'd see you perform" Ron said grimly  
  
"Get real Ron! Of course you'll be seeing me you'll be there right to watch me and the game?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah but it would be a lot better if those cheers coming for you will be for me!" Ron said  
  
"Oh Ron, quit being a baby and lets proceed to the Great Hall! I'm famished, I have to look for Cho and send an owl to Viktor-" "What For?!" Ron asked heatedly, Hermione giggled. "No need to be angry, Since Fleur and him are together I figured out if I have Fleur on my squad just that day I'll be doin you and the other guys a favor, I know how much you fantasize her!"  
  
"No Hermione I like you more than her!" "And I do too! But I guess I'm really starving lets go!"  
  
"Oh ok hand me that porridge it looks delicious!"  
  
"Remember Ron not a word to Harry or else...."  
  
"Right! I still cant believe that Lavender can be that threatening!"  
  
Disclaimer: That's all for now..Thanx for the reviews and I don't know much particularly on what a cheer squad is so let's leave it that way shan't we? 


	4. Jumping Beds and Cheerleading Auditions

Chapter 4: Jumping Beds and Cheerleading Auditions  
  
(THANX TO EVRY1, WHO REVIWED NAMELY COURTNEY, AVRYELLE, LILIAN, REGAN..THANX GUYS!)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm introducing 2 new characters namely Paige Sherlate and Ethan Sherlate.  
  
"These are all the people who auditioned, Hermione" Lavender said  
  
"Right, anyway Thanks!" Hermione muttered  
  
"When's audition?" Ginny asked  
  
"Maybe tomorrow at 8:00, I don't want any suspicions so we'll go without anybody noticing...I hope!" Hermione said "Thank you also for your support!"  
  
"That's nothing, Hermione, besides we wanted to be on your team and maybe have the chance to go as popular as Paige!" Ginny said hopefully.  
  
"Paige...Who is she?" Hermione asked, not noticing her friend's questionable looks.  
  
"You don't know her? I hope she doesn't know you Hermione or you're in trouble for life! She thinks she's so super popular that every person in Hogwarts knows her even if she's a new comer...I heard she has a twin Ethan Sherlate, Though I've never seen him.but upon judging Paige's beauty he might be handsome.oh and I forgot that Paige has this major crush on Malfoy!" Ginny added  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" Hermione said and her friends looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Anyway, I was thinking about planning our uniform."Ginny suggested.  
  
"What should the color be? I suggest that it should be scarlet and gold since they are Gryffindor colors, right?" Parvati suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah, and it should be without sleeves!" Padma suggested  
  
While Hermione and the others were planning for their uniform, Ron was planning to do something with Malfoy, still very deep in thought.  
  
"I must do something on that blonde idiot, calling my girlfriend a Mudblood, that's sick! Maybe I'll use jelly legs..Aha! I know what to use! It's a perfect plan!" he said to himself.  
  
Ron then walked out of the common room to fulfill his so called task; Hermione was just finished with their meeting.  
  
"Well guys, that would be all.I have to meet Hooch and ask her permission on booking the Quidditch Field!" Hermione told them.  
  
"Great! Hermione I just can't wait for audition, tomorrow!" Ginny said.  
  
"Wait a minute, who the hell is our captain?" Parvati asked them.  
  
"Like duh?! That's pretty obvious of course Hermione will be she's the one who had this idea, right?" Lavender said matter-of-factly  
  
"I'm not sure of that, I'll be auditioning too!" Hermione replied  
  
"Well if you're auditioning who'd be judging us?" Padma asked  
  
"Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall-"  
  
"What?!!! McGonagall?" They shouted.  
  
"Well yeah, McGonagall's the Gryffindor-"  
  
"Yeah, but you can't imagine.I mean McGonagall teaching us high kicks-"  
  
"Maybe she'll teach us SPIRIT FINGERS!!!" Ginny said hopefully  
  
"Or maybe she'll demonstrate for us"  
  
"What rubbish..I shall not be demonstrating for you!" said a stiff voice from behind "that would be the job of your captain, which I would be selecting" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oh sorry Professor...We didn't notice "Hermione said.  
  
"That's fine Ms.Granger, I believe you are to ask permission from Madam Hooch..I suspect?" she said.  
  
"Oh yeah, Thank you Professor" Hermione said quickly speeding off to see Madam Hooch.  
  
Then she met up with Malfoy. They bumped to each other real hard that.  
  
"Sor-I mean what the hell are you doing here, Mudblood?! Next time you better watch where you're going!"  
  
"What I am doing here is purely none of your business and you should be the one to watch your way!" Hermione replied  
  
"Fine.I shall be going then" he shouted  
  
"Best Idea you had all evening" Hermione muttered walking away but Draco grasped her hand and twisted her into his direction and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"What..Are you doing!" Hermione asked  
  
"Just putting on my mind how ugly you look Muddy Blood, I thought I told you to make yourself prettier for the ball.You don't know that I can't bear the shame being with a filthy girl like you..not to mention ugly!" he said  
  
"Don't you think it's much more embarrassing on my part, if I go with a conceited guy like you?!" Hermione shot back.  
  
"Really Mudblood, I better go before I'd be seen here talking to you and remember MAKE YOURSELF PRETTIER!"  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at him "Oh, how I wish I could pass him a dirty finger but there's always something bothering me not to" she thought.  
  
She then went to see Madam Hooch.  
  
"Ms.Granger, I thought I'd be seeing you here" Madam Hooch  
  
"Huh?! You knew? You knew we were gonna have a cheer squad?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course I knew, Ms. Granger, McGonagall told me, she said you'd be the ideal captain since you came up with this idea but we have to judge you first"  
  
"Right and you know that we must book the field at around 8pm..to avoid suspicions since this stuff is all a surprise, we don't want any Quidditch or none Quidditch players to see us" Hermione replied  
  
"Right, you'll have the field by 8:15 tomorrow"  
  
Hermione went to her dormitory and slept, she was having a very busy day.  
  
Her mystery man however, was facing difficulties.  
  
"AAAGHHH!!! What happened here? What happened to my bed, it's suddenly jumping and throwing things to me like that?" His bed was jumping up and down and there is simply no way he could return it to normal. He rushed to Professor Dumbledore and then..  
  
"Professor, Can you help me/ I can't sleep having a jumping bed!" he said quickly  
  
"Of course I can, I'll see what I can do"  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, Professor Dumbledore came back.  
  
"Your bed has been tamed, however it is still throwing objects, I suggest you sleep in another PREFECT'S room but I believe there are none of the other prefects are awake , Maybe Ms. Granger is, try and go to her room, she was up a while ago, see if she still is" Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"But Headmaster clearly he's a boy and sleeping in a girl's room, something might, might-"McGonagall stuttered  
  
"Occur?" Snape said curtly  
  
"Clearly, there is nothing gonna happen between them if that's what you're thinking about! You can trust him!"  
  
"Well then, you heard him.Off you go!" Snape said following him.  
  
"Albus.what are you thinking? You're mad a boy in a girls room-"  
  
"Trust me dear Minerva, I just want to give him this opportunity to reveal himself and only this would be possible if he gives himself the chance."  
  
"So, you knew?" Professor McGonagall asked  
  
"Madam Pomfrey.Informed me"  
  
Hermione's mystery man then rushed to her room.  
  
When he reached Hermione's room it smelled strongly of potpourri.  
  
"Wow.SPIRIT OF MOONFLOWER! Smells great" he said  
  
"Touch nothing.You'll sleep here" said McGonagall making a folding bed appear. After teaching him how to make the bed disappear, McGonagall left and he went closer to Hermione.  
  
"It's true you really are pretty.Paige Sherlate (My character, Slytherin) is nothing compared to you" he said stroking Hermione's hair.  
  
"You know you are it's a shame though that I can't admit that I love you.Maybe when I'm ready I promise you!" he thought giving Hermione a smack on the forehead this had somehow wake her up, good thing not completely.  
  
"Good night, Sleep Tight! "He whispered to Hermione's ear, she just rotated and faced into his direction, still sleeping; he smiled then went off to sleep.  
  
In the morning McGonagall was rushing into the room while he was still performing the spell to make the bed disappear.  
  
"Good, good now get out! Before she wakes up, Hurry!" she said  
  
"Sshh! You'll wake her up besides its 2 in the morning" he said  
  
"Your bed is fine you can sleep there, Go ahead"  
  
"Ummm..Can I just fix a few things up?" he asked  
  
"Fine" McGonagall replied walking away.  
  
"All my life I've been waiting for the perfect time to give you this" he said to a sleeping Hermione.  
  
He handed her a white rose and a card and gave her a kiss this time on her lips.  
  
"Great, now she looks like a dead person having a rose on her hand!" he thought.  
  
He was just about to fix the rose but McGonagall shouted he must hurry so he did.  
  
"What a beautiful morning no rain, no tension, great day for the squad to audition!" Hermione said stretching.  
  
Suddenly something was on her hand while stretching, what fell from her hand was a paper and a white rose.  
  
"Ron! Coming to my room late at night that's sweet though"  
  
Hermione opened the card and read:  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
You already know me, I think. I'm your so called Mystery Man and to tell you the truth I'm crazy over you but now am not the right time to reveal myself to you! I'll wait for the perfect time; meanwhile I just hope you didn't choose Ron as your boyfriend.  
  
With Love,  
  
Mystery Man  
  
"This mystery man is not Ron!" Hermione thought "Yet Ron's saying nothing to me! I'll just leave it this way to keep away from problems"  
  
:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cheerleading practice:  
  
"All right everyone! I want to see perfect figures here! If you must know, I only accept girls with weight 95 to 115 no less, no more!" Madam Hooch shouted over the mob of excited girls.  
  
3 girls backed away because they did not pass the qualification.  
  
"I wish we had to audition during the day, the night is so cold and I have to wear these shorts!" Lavender complained  
  
So they began auditioning, Ginny was first then she yelled...  
  
"I'm Sexy! I'm Cute...."  
  
"Clearly she's a big fan of that movie "Bring it on!"" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Parvati, Padma, Lavender and Ginny passed.finally it were Hermione's turn to perform.she was accompanied by two big boned girls then..  
  
"Lion's players are on top  
  
Lion's players for the cup  
  
Shake your booty say it loud  
  
Gryffindor players work it out!"  
  
  
  
After her cheer the two girls that accompanied her lifted her and threw her and she turned on top but she landed on her knee and broke her arm.  
  
"Quick, let's rush her to the Hospital Wing, My Gawd Hooch she's bleeding!" Professor McGonagall said panicking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wish this part of the fic is a cliffhanger..I love Cliff hangers thanx to all my reviewers! 


	5. Wrong Conclusion

CHAPTER 5: WRONG CONCLUSION?  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to Courtnie and Catgurl, Thanx for the tips!!!! I hope this chap. Is much better than the other, because I'm in a hurry..THANX ONCE AGAIN! (  
  
"Minerva, is she okay?" Madam Hooch asked  
  
"She will be...hopefully! She just fainted!" Professor McGonagall replied  
  
"Miss Patil, kindly tell the girls that the audition is canceled for today, Please inform them right away" Professor McGonagall said quickly.  
  
"And oh by the way Miss Patil, you're the captain!" she continued  
  
"What!!! But Professor I don't---"she said "Wait a minute.I have the perfect idea!"  
  
"Oh, I hope Hermione's okay, that fall must be pretty hard!" Lavender sighed.  
  
"No, what's funny is that Hermione is such a studios student, yet she gives time for this? She must be mad, Imagine all this just for Harry, Now that's she's injured she'll be freakin' mad when she hears that we'll get loads of homework yet she doesn't have any!" Ginny replied.  
  
"The hell..I'm with you Ginny, I think that she's just forming this squad just for Harry! And I don't think she wants to be popular....I hope I have a friend like her, she can lighten up people pretty well...But I hope she passed, I mean that cheer was awesome, the back flip was brilliant and that toss.that toss was wild!" Padma exclaimed  
  
"Lavender's right Padma let's just hope that she will be okay" Ginny said  
  
"Everyone Listen! The audition is canceled-"  
  
Several groans came from the crowd.  
  
"The auditions are back on tomorrow, now, let's just hope Ms. Granger will be fine since all this is her and all of you know that she'll be our ideal captain...So everyone cooperate and let's make Hermione captain. Everyone in favor of this, raise your right hand" Parvati shouted.  
  
Only 3 or 4 hands were raised.  
  
"What about my chances on being a captain?" A girl shouted  
  
"I'd make a finer captain than that bi-"  
  
Parvati's temper was rising...  
  
"Enough, none of you is gonna have the chance of being a captain, since I am! McGonagall said so...I'm giving my position to Hermione whether you like it or not!" Parvati said reddening  
  
"Wow, you'd make an ideal captain, you're pretty aggressive!" a girl with pigtails said  
  
Parvati glared at her.  
  
"Hey, that was just a compliment, I-"  
  
"Are there any objections?" Parvati asked  
  
Nobody said a word.  
  
"Good" she muttered.  
  
  
  
"It was a pretty long fall, I hope she's all right" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Hermione's Mystery man was just passing by.  
  
"What happened to her, Professor?" he asked  
  
Both teachers ignored him and went inside the infirmary.  
  
"Here Poppy, I trust you can take care of her"  
  
"Of course I can!" Madam Pomfrey replied.  
  
Hermione's mystery man entered the room.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked when the two teachers just left.  
  
"I'm not supposed to allow visitors in yet but anyway go ahead!" she replied  
  
"What happened?" he asked  
  
"Dunno"  
  
Mystery man handed her Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and a rose.  
  
"Be fine okay, don't overdo yourself" he said again to an unconscious Hermione.  
  
"Too much homework a day must be bad!" he thought looking at Hermione.  
  
Her rubbed her hand and touched her forehead. Hermione started to gain consciousness then..  
  
"Is it Time to go?" Madam Pomfrey asked  
  
Then Hermione's Mystery Man went storming out.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I'm glad to see you awake!" Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"Oh goody my favorite BERTIE BOTTS!" she said  
  
"Hmm...white rose, Bertie Botts, Mystery man strikes again" she said "I wonder who it could be he's rather sweet..and on by the way will I be staying here till tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"I believe so..." Madam Pomfrey replied.  
  
"What? What about my homework and my exams and.." she muttered  
  
"Look at you! You've got the nerve to form a cheerleading squad, yet you can't handle your studies not to mention that you're a school prefect!" Madam Pomfrey said sternly.  
  
"How did you know about this Cheerleading Squad?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well that is obvious, Ms. Granger, You fell and I asked Madam Hooch where you got these deep cuts.." she said " Don't worry your secret's safe with me"  
  
"Anyway if you wanna know about why I did this it's because friends make sacrifices.I can't stand Harry looking so grim! But I must admit it that for the first time having a lot of things to do is a bit difficult, I can't handle cheerleading and studies all at once, so maybe if I didn't pass which I think I really didn't, I'll quit the squad, I gave my idea to them anyway! I realized that popular girls are a bit snotty, after what I heard on that Paige Sherlate! Anyway Hermione + Popularity = DISASTER, I must face it, it does not match!" she said  
  
"You got a part there that's wrong" said a voice from behind  
  
"Ms. Brown and company, I can't let you in-"  
  
"Oh come on! Let them in I'm awake anyway!" Hermione said  
  
"As I was saying Hermione, you, missed a part" Lavender said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is that you missed the thought of your bestfriend, so think about it not for popularity and not for being snotty but for the purpose of cheering someone up in a unique way!" Lavender said.  
  
"I can't guys..I can't handle both things at once!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Since when did that happen?! Do you know who you are?! You're Hermione! You can do this.Imagine how it was in third year with you having a lot of subjects to fit in your schedule..So think about cheerleading practice compared to that....besides it's only once. Right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah maybe" she said smiling at them "So.Anyway how's audition?" she asked.  
  
"Technically, it has been canceled and Parvati is the captain!" Padma said  
  
"Really, Congratulations Parvati!"  
  
"I'm afraid; I won't be the captain anymore as you can recall I threatened the girls to let Hermione be our captain." Parvati said "So Hermione I am asking McGonagall to give you my position as captain"  
  
"What?! Parvati no-"  
  
"We need a better captain, right?" Parvati asked  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"And you're the only person better than m, so please Hermione for all of us and Harry be the captain" Parvati continued.  
  
"Okay, Anyway guys thanks" she said  
  
"By the way Hermione, I saw someone came out from the infirmary and since you're the only person here, I think he was visiting you but it's odd though" Padma said  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your Mystery Man" Madam Pomfrey said quickly  
  
"Oh him, don't tell me who he is Padma, I'd rather find out myself to let the excitement last longer" Hermione said.  
  
"We better go, Hermione, feel better okay?" Ginny said walking out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm telling you Ms.Patil, Ms. Granger did not pass the audition!" Professor McGonagall said  
  
"Why Professor? You saw how outstanding she was!" Parvati yelled  
  
"She was fantastic but what's the point of having a person in the squad with arms plastered and knees broken?" McGonagall asked  
  
"Look, Professor, I'm sure Hermione's gonna be fine and she'll do her best, so please accept her as the captain of the squad?" Parvati asked with those puppy eyes  
  
"FINE, OKAY, I'll accept her"  
  
"Morning, Miss Granger drink your hot chocolate and I suppose you can go earlier, be back at my scheduled time for you need your stitches " Madam Pomfrey said " and oh you have a get well card"  
  
"From Mystery Man?" Hermione asked excitedly  
  
"I'm afraid not! See for yourself."  
  
Hermione opened the card which contained a very short message.  
  
Hermione,  
  
How's your squad, Hope your okay..Don't strain too much.  
  
Love from  
  
RON  
  
"Ron?!" Hermione said  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger.Mr. Weasley gave you that"  
  
"Hmmmph! Mystery Man's cards are better than his" Hermione thought.  
  
"I'm still wondering who he is though.Hmm who could he be let's see.Gryffindor Boys  
  
1.) Seamus ( Nah would not dream of getting pounded by Lavender) 2.) Neville ( Get real?! Maybe..) 3.) Harry (Forget it, Potter nah way beyond any girl's dream) 4.) Draco (Hmmm..wouldn't dream of him anymore! Besides he's too conceited and what chance do I have against that snotty popular girl Paige Sherlate!)  
  
"Malfoy may not be the mystery man but maybe Harry is..not! Famous Harry Potter falling for a pathetic little witch..cancel number 1, 3, 4 so that leaves.GULP.Neville?" Hermione thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione's what's wrong with your arm?" Ron asked.  
  
"You sent me a get well card, yet you don't know what happened to me?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know what exactly happened to you but Lavender told me you had an accident" Ron said "So..what's wrong with your arm?"  
  
"Yeah, why is it heavily plastered like that?" Harry asked  
  
"Well I bumped into a tree."Hermione said lamely  
  
"Honestly a tree can't do that much damage not unless it was the Whomping Willow!" Ron bellowed.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow which got Hermione very annoyed.  
  
"Okay, Fine! I fell on a broomstick last night since I really want to learn how to fly" Hermione said  
  
"Maybe, I should teach you sometime, to avoid more injuries and serious accidents" Harry said eyeing Hermione's bruised knees.  
  
"Excuse me; I believe that's my job!" Ron said  
  
"Well.Yeah you can come" Harry said awkwardly  
  
Then Hermione went outside with Ron proceeding to Charms Class.  
  
"So why do you have these injuries again?" Ron asked  
  
"Cheerleading Practice, It's a Long story so don't ask!" she replied  
  
"Actually I was thinking of quitting the squad because I might be as snotty as Paige but anyways it's once..and once is enough" she continued "Listen. Ron can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Name it, anything for you"  
  
"Anything? Why don't you back off and try not to embarrass me anymore by calling me darling or honey pie...YUCK!" Hermione thought  
  
"Would you take down notes for me and write a letter to Cho since my stupid arm won't be healed till tonight or tomorrow" she said "I know it would be hard on your part copying your notes and mine at the same time but trust me I urged Madam Pomfrey to let me go earlier just for the purpose of keeping up with mu studies, I can't stand a day without learning anything new"  
  
"Fine, I'll do it for you as long as I get help from you on my homework" Ron answered  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Charms class they went to the Great Hall immediately...  
  
"Hey Cho, what's up?" Hermione asked  
  
"Hello, Do I know you?" she answered  
  
"Oh, sorry I'm Hermione Granger and I'm making my own Cheerleading Squad and I want you to be a part of it" Hermione said sticking out her left arm, Cho then shook it.  
  
"Cheerleading what?" Cho asked  
  
"Cheerleading Squad to cheer up Harry because you dumped him which got him all grim and-"  
  
"Sorry I really didn't mean to but it's just that---"  
  
"It's okay Cho, but I still want you on the squad, so please for Harry join us? But remember not a word to anyone it's a surprise.  
  
"Sure, when's audition?"  
  
"You're not going to need it..Since I'm the captain, you passed without any tests but kindly help me in judging the others?" Hermione asked  
  
"Thanks, Sure, No problem!" Cho answered  
  
Hermione rushed to Ron immediately ignoring the pains coming from her knees. Finally feeling defeated by her knees, she knelt.  
  
"Ouch, shucks, now I know how it feels not to have legs, I can't stand the pain.Damn arm! DAMN LEG!" she said  
  
"Need any help?" said a cold voice behind  
  
"Yes please" Hermione said looking at the person who turned out to be Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, it's you!" Hermione said  
  
"Yup, it's me isn't a great timing for me to arrive just in time, anyways I can see you do need help" he said helping Hermione up  
  
"Why.are you doing this?" she asked  
  
"It was a dare" he said quickly and Hermione pushed him away from her.  
  
"Really, so the great Malfoy now knows how to play a muggle game called Truth or Dare" Hermione said  
  
"As a matter of fact I do!" he said  
  
"Why don't we play now, you go first what do you pick. TRUTH OR DARE!" Hermione said eyes flickering with anger  
  
"Truth" he replied  
  
"Why are you doing this, I don't think this was a game. For me guys like you think of me as a conquest like whoever gets to be loved in return by Hermione Granger gets a thousand galleons but BIG DEAL MALFOY! I'm not a girl who falls for that stuff anymore, If you want a real or easy conquest why don't you try that snotty so called most popular girl in Slytherin.PAIGE SHERLATE?! And back off.I'm going!" she said storming away  
  
"Granger wait---"Draco shouted but Hermione ignored him  
  
"And I thought better of him, that slime ball!" Hermione thought  
  
"Oh, there you are Ron!" said Hermione "Remember the favor I asked you?"  
  
"Yuppers"  
  
"Ok, so you write down the things that I say" Hermione said  
  
After that the letter was done saying:  
  
Hello Viktor,  
  
How's everything? Heard you retired on being a Quidditch player...Anyways how's work and how's Fleur? So since I heard that Fleur and you are together. Can you give her my message that she is to be our guest on our first performance in Cheerleading? Thank You.  
  
Reply as soon as you can I need your answer.  
  
  
  
"So what shall I put in the end of this VERY SHORT message, sincerely yours, Hermione or what?" Ron asked  
  
"Love Hermione"  
  
"Love?!! Why can't it be from?"  
  
"Oh Ron, just do what I said!" Hermione said  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Ron scribbled Love hardly that it was hard to read.  
  
"Let's go and deliver it" Hermione said  
  
Then they went to the owlery to deliver Hermione's message.  
  
Hermione chose an owl to deliver her message.  
  
"Thanks Ron but I definitely need to go to bed" Hermione said  
  
"Hey, Look, Your mood rings turned yellow" Ron said  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"Mixed emotion.perhaps"  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes, I think you better go to bed, Hermione, you have a tough evening for tomorrow"  
  
"OK"  
  
Hermione then slept having her own wonderful yet weird dreams.  
  
  
  
The following morning  
  
"I can't believe you're our captain yet you are soooooooo late" Parvati said  
  
"Sorry that was not my intention" Hermione replied piling her hair into a single ponytail.  
  
"Ok, I'll make this quick or I'll be late for Transfiguration, My arm will be okay in a few hours and I'll be back later in the night, Maybe I can't go to practice since I need my stitches...I'll be asking all of you a favor introduce Cho to them , okay?"  
  
"Okay, Hermione just make sure you don't overdo yourself again..Or you'll make the stitches loose!" Ginny said  
  
Then Hermione went to transfiguration class and suddenly dropped her ring while wearing it. Suddenly a pair of feet was in front of her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(No this one wont be Malfoy I promise you) Thanx to my reviewas 


	6. Harry's Confession

Chapter 6: Harry's Confession  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, Okay! Most of you are going to kill me for putting up this chapter.This chapter is A LITTLE BIT OF HARRY/HERMIONE put that in mind but remember it's only a bit ,okay? Anyway I don't think anyone has sent me flames yet because I only consider it a flame when it has bad words. THANX TO MY REVIEWERS. Oh and I forgot..I know that Madam Pomfrey can mend bones with just a flick of her wand but let's just say she can't so that I can add up color..SORRY about that.thanx for noticing anyway..(",)  
  
"Hello, Hermione dropped something?"  
  
"Oh, Hello Harry, are you heading for transfiguration?" Hermione asked picking up her ring.  
  
"Nah, I'm going to Divination" he answered "Hermione, I want to ask you something "Harry said  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want the truth okay?" he said  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Do you really love Ron?" Harry asked  
  
Hermione gulped, truthfully she hadn't paid much attention to Ron.not to mention that she really did regret on being his girlfriend but she can say now that for even a bit she does care about Ron.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked  
  
"Because I saw you sneaking out two days ago" Harry said  
  
"Oh, that" Hermione said "I've been setting out a plan to surprise a certain someone"  
  
Harry frowned at her.  
  
"Harry, Look, it's a surprise for a special someone for a special friend, I can't tell you who this friend is because Lavender and the others will kill me" Hermione said  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Come on, we better hurry, Professor McGonagall will kill me" Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand  
  
Harry felt a strong kind of electricity on his body that his hand shivered, Hermione felt it then thought.  
  
"Could Harry be my Mystery Man after all he hinted that he saved a girl's life once. It could be him I'll just wait for him to spit something out...NOT; there is simply no way that he could ne my MYSTERY MAN! NO WAY! "  
  
"Well, Harry off you go to that boring class of yours"  
  
"Nah, Maybe later" he said  
  
"Suit yourself..I got to go.I have a clean record of being punctual and I don't want it to have a speck of dirt" Hermione said letting go of Hermione's hand.  
  
"Wait" said Harry grabbing Hermione's arm again and there was that electricity thing again, Harry shivered.  
  
Hermione frowned at Harry said.  
  
"Harry, if you wanna be late fine by me but I don't want to be late.SO WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT!" Hermione asked "Harry I'm really serious, were gonna be late! So, kindly hurry up and tell me this is all about?!"  
  
"This.." Harry said grabbing Hermione's waist and kissing her passionately. (Okay so this is the part where you're going to hate me, right?)  
  
Hermione was so shocked that she pushed Harry away from her; she was so shocked that at first she was speechless.  
  
She then looked at Harry straight in the eye.  
  
"Hermione I---"Harry said but Hermione motioned a hand to him that clearly meant "Shut up!"  
  
"Harry, if you do feel something, tell that person that you do have feelings other than to do something not appropriate!" Hermione said "I hope you do realize that what you did a while ago let's put it this way.a mistake" she said then finally walked away.  
  
"Wrong Move, Bro." Dean said who just saw the entire thing from the back; he then patted Harry in the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, that sorta thing happens all the time, trust me!" Dean said  
  
Harry was feeling such a total jerk right now.  
  
"Damn, Hermione's right.I should have told her before making that idiotic and pathetic move! Now what will she think? She'll probably say I'm the world's most pathetic person that ever existed!" Harry thought rushing to the owlery instead of Divination.  
  
"Have I really changed a lot?! First Ron then mystery Man then the last person I expected which was...Harry Potter!" Hermione thought not hearing Professor McGonagall  
  
"In case you have not heard me Ms. Granger, I was saying that you came in Late!" she snapped.  
  
"Sorry Professor, but you know I'm so busy with so and so being a school prefect and all those things I need to handle" Hermione replied looking for more words but several students gave her puzzled looks.  
  
Hermione was not paying attention in class, since her mind was filled with so many thoughts about how she should learn to value Ron and how she turned down the person who was her bestfriend.  
  
After class, Hermione went to the Great Hall. She then caught a glimpse on Harry she turned away she didn't like the idea of having a conversation yet with him, especially just right after what he had done.  
  
When reaching for her bowl of porridge an owl swooped on her table and dropped a parchment.  
  
"A letter" she thought starting to open it.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Sorry about what I just did.I mean that kiss; you must think I'm a complete jerk now, right? I'm really sorry and to make it up to you I'll explain to you on how I really feel about you, instead of rushing things. I just hope you won't ignore me for the rest of my life. Because you're a good friend and please talk to me this evening so I can straighten things out to you and anyway if you wanna talk I'll be waiting in the common room when everyone's asleep.  
  
Harry  
"Hermione, why didn't you wait for me?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh, sorry about that Ron I.umm was just having a few quick meetings with the squad" Hermione answered "You know this and that"  
  
"Oh.You know you have been stressing out yourself too much today and not just today EVERYDAY" Ron said  
  
"Yeah..I got to go and see Madam Pomfrey..see ya!" she said  
  
She then rushed to the infirmary.  
  
"Madam, I'm here.so what do I need?" she asked  
  
"Stitches"  
  
"Stitches? Why do I need stitches" Hermione asked  
  
"Because, I've got news that you are doing high kicks and all those sort of stuff and I figured out. It would be more flexible and it will make you feel like your legs are light.Don't worry I will not use a needle" she said  
  
"How long will it take?" Hermione asked  
  
"You arrived late so you will leave late" Madam Pomfrey replied  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione's friends arrived.  
  
"The girls I am expecting" Hermione said  
  
"So. Are you coming to judge us?" Padma asked  
  
"No, I can't I have to stay till 11 you go ahead with Cho" Hermione said  
  
"Hermione, here's a letter from Ron, He told me to give it to you since he is having detention with Snape" Ginny said  
  
"Another letter from Ron?" Hermione thought but to her surprise it was not from Ron.  
  
Herm-own-ninny  
  
How are you? Fleur said she would be there by Saturday this week. I would also like to see you perform.  
  
Thank You  
  
Viktor Krum  
  
(I'm not using Krum's accent remember he's writing not talking)  
  
"Wow! A letter from Krum, Can I keep it?" Lavender asked  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Sorry Girls, but you have to go" Madam Pomfrey said  
  
"See you, Hermione"  
  
Then Hermione fell asleep.  
  
When she woke up it was 10:55 PM.  
  
"Five minutes to 11, Hmmmm.what difference does it make, you may go, Ms. Granger" Madam Pomfrey said and with that she left.  
  
Hermione then went to the dormitory to see Harry, she entered the common room, and to her surprise only 2 people were left there sitting playing chess who was Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hello Hermione" Ron greeted, Harry though said nothing.  
  
"I heard you had detention, Ron, What did you do this time?" Hermione asked rather sternly.  
  
"Well...I was mixing my potion. Snape checked on how I was doing with my potion and he said that I have been doing it all wrong, so I stuck my tongue out at him and muttered a few curses on him and he heard me" Ron said  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yup, that's it after that he said "Detention Weasley!"" Ron said imitating Snape then he yawned.  
  
"Go to bed Ron, you look tired" Hermione said  
  
"Whatever you say, Goodnight" Ron said to Hermione then walked out of the common room.  
  
"Wanna talk?" Harry asked  
  
"Sure" Hermione replied  
  
"I'm sorry, I know that I'm a jerk an idiot a jackass-"  
  
"Hey, your not all that, quit those harsh insults your only hurting yourself, anyway, I have forgiven you so straight to the point" Hermione said  
  
"Remember that day I courted Cho? I guess the real reason why I courted her because I wanted to give up on her, I know it sounds weird but it's true, I remember telling you and Ron about this girl, Hermione, and this girl is no one else but you" said Harry  
  
Hermione was dumbstruck by the last few sentences Harry said.  
  
"So, you saved me once?" Hermione stuttered starting to think Harry was her mystery man.  
  
"Yes, remember the troll on 1st year"  
  
"Oh" Hermione said  
  
"I bet you still have and love Ron so I'm not gonna ruin that for you but I'll always be here for you, that's a promise" Harry said  
  
"Thanks, Harry and Goodnight" Hermione said.  
Saturday Morning  
  
"Hermione, Hermione wake up here's the final list of the Gryffindor Squad" Lavender shouted.  
  
"Huh, what did you say? Oh that!" Hermione said  
  
"I asked Madam Hooch to recruit several big boned girls so that they could be tossers ( ok, I know there's know such word as tossers but in case you wanna know the tossers job is to lift or throw people on air)" Lavender said  
  
"Thanks, Lav"  
  
Hermione quickly piled her hair into a single ponytail.  
  
"Bad news, Hermione" Padma said  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a Quidditch Practice for Slytherin and they booked the field 6 to 8 this evening that means we can't practice!"  
  
"Well, let's have it 8 to 9 then!" Hermione said "Stupid Slytherins having the field this evening! Why, did they book it at evening and not this morning?"  
  
"Because Ravenclaw is having their practice too!"  
  
Then they went outside and Neville came rushing to them.  
  
"Hermione, someone is looking for you" he panted.  
  
"Who?" she asked  
  
"Dunno, I can't remember but I can recall that she was a champion and she has this silvery sort of hair"  
  
"Fleur Delacour, Where is she, Neville?" Hermione asked then Neville pointed at the lake where Fleur was standing by.  
  
They approached her.  
  
"Hello, which of you iz mizz Hemine Gringer?" asked Fleur.  
  
"I am" Hermione said stepping forward.  
  
"Zank you so much for inviting me this is zuch pleasure, I have missed Ogwarts since I left zis school wen I was a champion.I 'ope I will do well" she said  
  
"Don't worry you will" Hermione assured her  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Night  
  
"Stupid Rain, how on earth are we gonna practice in this weather?" Lavender complained  
  
"Rain or shine, WE WILL PRACTICE!" Hermione said  
  
Then they practiced their tosses, lifts and some cheers, Fleur seemed very impressed.  
  
"What cheers shall we be using?" Lavender asked  
  
"Good question"  
  
"How about we compose our own cheers and submit them to the squad captain or better yet use bring it on cheers, they'd sound great besides most of you did not watch it" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Good Suggestion!" Hermione said  
  
"Girls that's all for today, Thank you for your cooperation. We better go and take our well deserved baths" Hermione said.  
  
Hermione decided to use the prefect bathroom since it was the nearest one.  
  
She took off her clothes climbed into the tub not bothering to lock the door.  
  
"How relaxing" she said adding bubble bath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe that I did not think about bath a while ago! Now, I'll have to take a bath filled with muck! I'll take the prefect bathroom since it's the nearest and so far the most comfortable" Draco said storming to the bathroom.  
  
When he opened it somebody was inside, he decided to go out but his curiosity got the better of him. He could not clearly see who the person was since the steam was so thick. When he finally realized who it was. It was the last person he expected, Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione did not seem to notice at first. Then Draco saw her cleavage.  
  
"Not bad, great Breasts.What the hell am I thinking!" he said scolding himself.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to lock the door" Hermione said standing up and facing Draco's direction.  
(So far this is the longest chapter! Thanx for the reviews) 


	7. The Bathroom Incident

Chapter 7: The Bathroom Incident  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (DUH!) but I own Paige and Ethan. I hope that Chapter 6 was a successful CLIFFHANGER!  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted "What are you doing here?! Im not wearing anything!" she said blushing  
  
It was a good thing though Hermione poured the entire bottle of bubble bath that her breasts were completely covered and that the tub was high enough to cover her under privates.  
  
"I believe if you go back in that tub, you won't be naked in front of me" Draco replied  
  
Hermione blushed more.  
  
"You got a great figure though" Draco said  
  
Hermione snorted then said "Is that an insult or a compliment?" Hermione said looking at Draco straight in the eye and who was shirtless.  
  
"Neither" Draco answered "If you don't mind.I want to explain something to you which is rather important, I know it's not the right time but-"  
  
"Fine, explain then" Hermione said coldly  
  
"I want to tell you that the last time I tried to help you when your arm was injured It was not a dare, I was not trying to get hold as many girls as I can and your definitely not a bet! I was just trying to be nice because you're a prefect and I am too! I can't stand it, if we totally despise each other, how can we work together? So are we friends?" Draco said sticking out his left hand  
  
Hermione looked at him for a while, she thinks that he was being sincere so.  
  
"Friends" she said shaking it  
  
"So, I'm pretty much happy that we met here" Draco said  
  
"Good one, Malfoy!" Hermione giggled  
  
"Please, call me by my first name" he said  
  
"FINE, address me correctly too!" Hermione said "I better get going then, you still need your bath" Hermione said snatching the bathrobe that Draco handed her.  
  
Then Hermione reached for the doorknob then Draco said "I was not lying"  
  
"About what?" she asked  
  
"About you having a perfect figure"  
  
Hermione smiled at him  
  
"Hermione will you please stay for a while, I wanna talk to someone while I'm here, I'm afraid that noisy ghost might come here" Draco said  
  
"Oh, so you've met Moaning myrtle" Hermione said  
  
"Moaning what?" Draco asked  
  
"Moaning Myrtle, Mind you she does stay in here sometimes; I bet she's keeping herself invisible so she can see you naked. She's after good looking guys like you" Hermione said  
  
"So, you think I'm good looking?" Draco asked looking at Hermione straight in the eye without blinking  
  
Hermione blushed hoping Draco didn't notice it but he did, then she said  
  
"Ummm, well yeah I heard loads of girls have this crush on you, I mean you're a better hottie than Potter that's what they think---"  
  
"I'm better than Potter? Now that's something"  
  
"Anyway as I was saying these girls have a major crush on you since you're smart, good looking not to mention really wealthy but I don't think that you have a girlfriend ever since"  
  
"Yup, I don't have one but I already found the perfect girl---"  
  
"Damn, 200 galleons to bet that it is Paige Sherlate!" Hermione thought  
  
"The reason I don't have one is that I want my first girlfriend mine forever in other words if it's possible I'll make her my wife"  
  
"That's it! If Paige is gonna be his wife, I'm going for another option: DON'T GO FOR MAJOR HOTTIE'S" Hermione thought sadly  
  
"Then, if you have this perfect girl already why don't you court her?" Hermione asked  
  
"No guts!" Draco replied simply  
  
"Yeah, I bet he thinks that nasty snobs like Paige are too good for him, Pity" Hermione thought  
  
"You know what, Hermione? You've pretty much change yourself, I mean the first time I saw you, you were bushy haired, not-so-perfect-body, beaver teeth-"  
  
"Don't push it" Hermione snapped  
  
"Fine, what I mean to say is..you changed a lot, you're a lot prettier than before, it's like you changed into a pretty girl overnight" Draco said  
  
"Thanks, I heard the same compliment's from Ron but it's hard to admit that it sounds better coming from you, anyway I have to go we have Potions test tomorrow I have to study, I hope you will to, Good night" Hermione said  
  
.When Hermione reached for the doorknob, Draco cracked up.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked  
  
"I just remembered Pansy, we were sort of in the same situation when it happened to her" he replied  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It was summer vacation, I thought of having a party since I am turning 16 in a few months (SORRY! BUT I DON'T KNOW HIS BDAY DATE) So, I invited the whole lot of Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle almost finished all of the food we served, good thing there were second helpings. Father invited Pansy to stay over the night. I was using the guests bathroom since my bathroom that time was out of order, what I did not know is Pansy taking her bath there. The difference is that we were stuck but now, you and I are not. Pansy was drunk and she wanted me to kiss her-"  
  
"So did you kiss her?' Hermione asked  
  
"Hell no! No way, her breath smelled awful, so I yelled and a servant came and rescued me"  
  
"OH"  
  
"As far as you can remember the day I told you about the ball, I told Weasley I did not kiss you for I did not want to risk the VIRGINITY of my lips (as if there's such thing)" Draco hinted  
  
"Which means your first kiss was done on me?" Hermione asked  
  
"Exactly, only it was an accident!" Draco said sounding as if it was no big deal  
  
"That was my second" Hermione said  
  
"Let me guess, Weasley's the first right?" Draco asked  
  
"Yes, the very same day we had an accidental kiss, he kissed me except I was not awake, when will I have my real kiss?!"  
  
"Oh...Ok"  
  
"I have one question though" Hermione said "Why did you kiss me back?"  
  
"Well, even if it's an accidental kiss. You see---"  
  
"Hey , are you done there Malfoy! I got to use the bathroom now!" Ernie said the prefect of Hufflepuff  
  
"Yeah, Yeah sure, just get out of the way while I get out" Draco said  
  
"I think he went off a while but it's not for long he'll be back soon, So you go out first, so that they wont be jumping into stupid and not to mention malicious conclusions when they find out both of us here" Draco said opening the door for Hermione  
  
"Thanks" Hermione said  
  
"No problem" Draco replied  
  
"Oy! Malfoy are you done there yet?" Ernie shouted  
  
"Yup, you can use the bathroom now"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked in a stern voice which got Hermione annoyed  
  
"Ron, clearly there was a bad weather and we were practicing, isn't it clear I was having a bath?" Hermione asked  
  
"Hmph! I did not know that girls spend 4 hours in a bath and your hair is not even wet" he said  
  
"Ron! Haven't you heard of HALF BATH?!" Hermione asked  
  
Then she thought "It was probably the best bath I ever had"  
  
"Better go to bed, right?" she said  
  
Then she went to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look Hermione, our UNIFORMS!" Parvati squealed  
  
There was a great noise in her room that day which woke her up.  
  
"What are the 4 of you doing in my room?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Giving you, YOUR UNIFORMS! There are 2 shirts 1 skirt and 1 short short to put underneath the skirt "Ginny said  
  
"I did not know they'd come in early" Padma said  
  
"I love the cloth used, Can you imagine its Lycra and we only spent 1 galleon and 7 sickles for it" Lavender said  
  
Everyone in the room gave her a stern look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anyway, cheerleading uniforms are red with gold in the sides and a lion on it, the skirt is 5 inches above the knee (is it that short or is it too short?) And a very short shorts?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How many are there?" she asked  
  
"19"  
  
"8 cheerleaders, 4 bases (Thanks to Courtney for this info!) 5 girls on brooms---"  
  
"Hold on, we can't use brooms on the Quidditch field, it might bump into the players" Hermione said  
  
"That's why Madam Hooch did not agree with us at first but we assured her that it will only rise 3 feet from the ground" Lavender said  
  
"Why bother with it" Hermione thought "And there are 2 more uniforms for the guests" Lavender finished  
  
"Imagine all this for Harry" Padma said  
  
Hermione looked at her the said "What day is it?"  
  
""Saturday"  
  
"Good, we can book the field at 8 and you can go first, I have a prefect meeting to attend" Hermione said fixing her hair into a single ponytail.  
  
"You know what, Hermione, since your hair was straight you don't look like you anymore" Lavender said  
  
"Hey wait, I can't go yet, where is my mood ring?" she asked  
  
"Is this the thing you were looking for?" Lavender said examining the ring  
  
"Oh yes" Hermione quickly answered  
  
"There's something fishy about the ring, I think I saw it on another finger" Lavender replied  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never Mind, I think maybe that's another ring" she said handing the ring to Hermione while the others stared at her curiously.  
  
"Thanks" Hermione said "I just have one question, Parvati"  
  
"Name it!"  
  
"Why did you get female bases? We all know that male bases are better since they are more muscular than we are, right?"  
  
"Well, I think if we get male bases it will be easy to let this secret out" Parvati said  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Please tell Fleur and Cho that they'll be staying in the center of the squad"  
  
"Well be using pompoms right?" Ginny asked  
  
:"Duh! Like we are witches, we'll be using magic instead!" Lavender said  
  
"I guess I'll be going now" said Hermione  
  
"See yah!"  
  
"And oh guys while I'm away please take care of things for me and make sure Crookshanks is not lonely" Hermione said storming away  
  
"As if she'll be having a meeting that long" Parvati said  
  
"There is still something fishy about that ring" Lavender said  
  
"WHAT'S FISHY ABOUT THAT RING?!! Don't tell me you're jealous of her because she's got Ron" Parvati said  
  
"No, I'm not I got Seamus anyway! It's just that I remember that---Oh forget it! Let's proceed to practice"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prefect Meeting  
  
"Oh no.I'm done for. I'm late and Padma heard that the headboy is mean----"  
  
"Your late..Ms. Granger" Greg Blaites said (My character)  
  
"Ummm, you know I have to organize the things---"  
  
"That is not an excuse!-"  
  
"I believe that she has a reasonable excuse, Greg, as you can see she can't be simply do things that fast which is why she is late and I believe you Greg had just entered this room a minute or two before she arrived which likely means you were late for this meeting too!" Draco said  
  
Greg's face reddened " I believe that I AM THE HEADBOY!-"  
  
"And you were late!" Draco said "Now, if you don't mind were wasting time!"  
  
"Fine, let us proceed with our meeting" Greg said looking over to Malfoy with great dislike  
  
"Now our Christmas Ball is fast approaching, it will be held 8 days before Christmas. I think that students below 3rd years ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE BALL!" Greg said clearly  
  
"No! it's unfair, students below 3rd year should be allowed, I mean look at them they can't even go to the Yule Ball so for once let's give them the chance" Hermione protested  
  
"I agree" Malfoy said standing up  
  
" You will always stand up for this MUDBLOOD!" said Greg temper rising. Then suddenly.....  
  
"BANG" Greg hit the table with his nose and lips bleeding.  
  
"What the?! " Greg said spitting blood "You just punched me"  
  
"No one has the right to call a decent witch Mudblood! Not even you!" Malfoy said  
  
"Ishee ( My character again she's the Headgirl) bring me to the Hospital Wing. You know this thing would not go silent and unnoticed, even if we are on the same house, I'll still report to Professor Dumbledore" he said spitting blood once more.  
  
"Go on, I'm not scared!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked  
  
"Yes, of course I am, but you really gave Greg a hard punch that ruined his toothy smile and long nose" Hermione said " You really shouldn't have done that you know, you might get detention"  
  
" You know what Hermione...NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO CALL MY BESTFRIEND MUDBLOOD! Except me.just joking" Malfoy replied  
  
"Bestfriend..." Hermione thought  
  
" I guess, I heard you wrong.ME ,YOUR BESTFRIEND?" Hermione asked  
  
" Yup, you have two bestfriends right , oh I mean 1 bestfriend right? So you would not mind if you have another bestfriend, right? Any objections?" Draco said  
  
"Nope, it's just that.Thanks for you know standing up for me" Hermione said smiling at him.  
  
"Anytime" Draco said putting his arm on Hermione's bare neck and Hermione felt a cold rush all over her body.  
  
"What did that mean?" Hermione asked herself  
(THANKS TO COURTNEY FOR THE INFO ON CHEERLEADING AND TO ALL MY REVIEWERS) 


	8. Myster Man reveals himself

Chapter 8: Mystery Man Reveals himself (as if it was not revealed already to you, anyway, I think Mystery Man is already predictable, AM I RIGHT? YUP I AM RIGHT! I ALWAYS AM!!! Anyway, I'm not getting enough reviews for my 7 chapters! Duh!!!! Since I really love writing this fic, I'll finish it) 29 reviews????? WAHHHHH!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hah! I still don't own Harry Potter (DUH!) Anyway, I wish you could have read the part that I forgot to post in Chapter 7! besides it was my favorite part and if I try to get the 7th chapter and edit it, fanfiction will erase the reviews and the previous chapters ( BUT I LOVE THE REVIEWS! NOW AINT THAT UNFAIR?!!) Oh and to those who I have promised that this chapter will be Hermione's first performance, well, yes this is it! And to add up more color in this chap. Hermione's MM will reveal himself..Thanx to Regan , Cho Chang, Mik, My cuz and of course COURTNEY who gave me tips!  
  
"All right everyone! Last practice, remember tomorrows the day, the big day of our very first cheerleading performance and let's thank God and Madame Pomfrey that my knee is good as new!" Hermione said  
  
As they practiced, Hermione judged the other girls along with Parvati who gave suggestions to the other cheerleaders.  
  
"See Hermione, after tomorrow you can go back to your studios bookworm self! I can't even believe that your posture is so good despite those many books you're carrying everyday!" Parvati said and Hermione smiled at her.  
  
"Cho try higher, Good! That's it! Fleur don't forget to let your hair down, don't tie it, it will look more impressive if you put it down that way" Hermione suggested and Fleur nodded in approval  
  
After a few more practices and more suggestions they were done.  
  
"All right girls have a long rest, tomorrow's gonna be a tough day so better rest for it so we can give our best! Remember, tomorrow's the day we have been all waiting for so for our Quidditch players, LET'S DO OUR BEST" Hermione said but she still had doubts if they had practiced enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up Girls! Hustle time!" Hermione said  
  
Lavender pulled her pillow over her ear. Ginny turned around. Parvati woke up and when she saw Hermione she went back to sleep. Hermione got annoyed.  
  
"I SAID WAKE UP!!!!!" Hermione said impatiently  
  
"The hell! Do I have to do this just to wake them up?!" Hermione thought  
  
She then got her wand pointed it to her throat and muttered "SONURUS" she said  
  
"Wake up Girls, its 3 o clock.I SAID WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS!" Hermione said her voice booming " Don't you girl's realize that our practice was not enough. Well if you don't wake up, you'll find yourself in the lake! " Hermione said with her maximized voice.  
  
Other girls who knew about the cheerleading squad but were not part of it gave Hermione dark looks.  
  
"Sorry to disturb your sleep but this girls here-"  
  
"Okay, okay were up!" Lavender said drowsily  
  
"Hermione, I thought you said take A LONG REST, I'd rather be in my deathbed than practice at this hour, and IT'S COLD!" Ginny said  
  
"Oh come on Ginny QUIT WHINING, don't tell me you're afraid of a sudden gush of wind" Hermione said  
  
"Nothing you say is gonna make me go outside in that. That COLD WEATHER!"  
  
Hermione leaned closer to Ginny's ear and said "Even if it's for Harry"  
  
Although it seemed only a whisper the whole room heard it because Hermione's voice was still maximized. Ginny blushed which was clear even if it was dark.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm going but I sware if we ever have other practices, I"LL NEVER WAKE UP" Ginny said with a yawn.  
  
"Just quit whining and get dressed"  
  
"Hey, you better tone down or else you'll wake the whole castle up!" Parvati said  
  
"Oh, Quietus, Don't worry those boys are still on their beds still snoring their asses off"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, I tell you we are not gonna look great in the field since you made us wake up at THREE IN THE MORNING!" Padma exclaimed  
  
"Why zo early, Miz Hemine?" Fleur asked "I'm so sorry Fleur but we need an awful lot of practice" Hermione said  
  
"She says SORRY to her but not to us, Can you believe her?" Ginny whispered to Lavender  
  
"I heard that! Now let's proceed to what we should do!" Hermione said  
  
And so they practiced and practiced till 7 came.  
  
"All right girls let's sit down and calm ourselves, don't worry it's just this once and besides it's for Gryffindor right?" Hermione asked  
  
The crowd cheered but Cho and Padma glared at her.  
  
"And for Ravenclaw too!" Hermione added  
  
"Okay, let's have breakfast then we can rest, I believe we had enough practice" Parvati added looking at Hermione who was looking forward to another practice after breakfast.  
  
Then they all went to the great hall.  
  
Hermione was eating her bacon and eggs when suddenly a school owl swooped by her table dropping a parchment on her plate. She opened her parchment then read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
I guess I have gathered the guts I need to reveal myself to you-(Finally! Hermione said) and I figured out that now is the right time to reveal myself to you. Tonight after dinner behind Hagrid's hut.  
Mystery Man (  
  
"I can't wait! I'm finally meeting my savior!" Hermione said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
QUIDDITCH  
  
"All right girls, THIS IS IT!!!! The one we have been practicing for a month-"  
  
"You mean months!" Ginny snapped  
  
"No, All year long-" "Whatever! The point is I want you to give your best!" Hermione said  
  
They all went out suddenly the players were off too. They started whatever they have been practicing.  
  
They all looked so attractive that the Gryffindor and Slytherin players were just on their brooms and watching them, their cheers also silenced the crowd that only their voices were heard.  
  
Suddenly there were applauses and cheers for them.  
  
Ron stood up and said "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!" he said pointing at Hermione, Hermione blushed but continued cheering.  
  
The Quidditch players however, were still not on their game that 1 of the Slytherin and Gryffindor players got knocked out by a bludger.  
  
Madam Hooch was impressed by their performance that she did not do anything to make the players play.  
  
"GAWD! Their not playing" Hermione thought  
  
Hermione pointed at the players and Madam Hooch understood and blew her whistle then they began their game (which started obviously minutes ago)  
  
In the end Slytherin won since Harry was not paying so much attention in the game since he was focused on looking at Cho instead of looking for the snitch. The Gryffindor's defeat left Hermione so disappointed.  
  
"How could you not win? We did that so that you would win, WE WOULD WIN and."  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry if I didn't win for you but you really cheered me up.Thanks for everything!" Harry said  
  
Hermione smiled then walked away when she was on her way to the Great Hall she met Draco.  
  
"Hey, you were great at your performance in whatever -you -call -that -thing -you- were -doing! Actually seeing my bestfriend perform gives me a lot of determination so I think that was the real reason why we won!" he said  
  
"Thanks, I guess our plan backfired" Hermione said and Draco laughed.  
  
"Well, I got to go and change" he said as Hermione said "Congratulations"  
  
DINNER  
  
Hermione was eating her dinner so fast and she was eyeing every boy who would come out.  
  
"Hermione? You're acting quite weird.." Ron said "Something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..Just Hungry" Hermione said but was touched by Ron's concern.  
  
"Done! I got to go!!!!" she said jovially and Ron got suspicious as Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"She barely sees me a day and now that she finally has the chance to be with me she's away.AGAIN! There's something not right here! I better find her friends and talk to them!" Ron thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Hermione got out of the castle she was looking all over the place for a sign of her mystery man but to her surprise someone covered her eyes with a handkerchief from behind.  
  
Her ears were completely covered by the handkerchief that all she heard was "Don't----eyes!" It was not clear though.  
  
Finally they arrived with Hermione feeling very much excited.  
  
When the handkerchief was taken she was still closing her eyes.  
  
"Before I could see you or anything, I want to thank you first for saving my life" she said  
  
"No problem" said her mystery man  
  
She began to open her eyes slowly then...  
  
"NEVILLE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!! YOU"RE MY MYSTERY MAN?!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: WAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I thought you knew who the Mystery Man was...but anyway I love top make cliffhangers so tell me if this is one! If not tell me a chapter that I have that's a cliffy...(",) Thanks all..  
  
Hellish 


	9. A note from hell

This is not part of the story..  
  
Okay everyday I'm getting more rude emails on why I paired Neville and Hermione but  
  
Hermione is not paired with Neville!!!! (Duh like isn't that obvious?) So just read the  
  
Next chapter on who he really is and I sware it's not Neville and I'm waiting for at least  
  
40 reviews but thanks for the reviews though.  
  
P.S. I am halfway finished in this story it's just that I'm not getting enough reviews, so keep them coming I might as well post all of the chapters up! I have this other fic entitled "one moment with you" the pairing is no longer Draco/Hermione but instead it's Harry/Hermione, it's more on anxiety and romance, So I hope that I can post it soon and that this fic will finally be finished.  
  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH REVIEWERS AND READERS  
  
Oh yeah maybe in my next chappie, I'll dedicate it to my reviewers all of them.  
  
P.S.: I'll post the next chapter as soon as I have 40 reviews (HOPEFULLY)  
  
I know my fic is a major disaster but I was tied up with so many things like school (even if I don't like school I have to pass) but I hope this fic will turn out successful. Thanks..(",) 


	10. Paige's Invitation

Chapter 9: Paige's Invitation  
  
Disclaimer: I am sooo pathetic I don't know what's gotten into me that I keep posting this chapters even if the reviews are well so...Little but I am entirely grateful to those who reviewed...Well I want to say thanx to my classmates Alyssa (lovecard) and Bea (BIYAH) for reviewing my fic and oh if any of u readers like to read about card captor love stories Alyssa makes a lot of them u can read them her pen name is lovecard. Thanx  
  
Okay, this story contains a new character named Paige Sherlate I created her.This chapter is more about her than Hermione or Draco. Guys thank you soooooooo much for the 39 reviews, even if it didn't reach 40 yet, I placed this chapter up because you guys inspire me so much...This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers(even the flamers) Thank you guys! Love you all  
Hellish (still in hell eating pineapples)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Neville? You're my mystery man? (Of course it's him duh! You saw him!)" Hermione asked  
  
"Er-"Neville answered  
  
"No offense Neville, but you're the last person I expected to be my secret admirer and my lifesaver (Not to mention Neville needs one!)"  
  
"Hermione, listen wait for 2 minutes and I'll reveal my true self to you.."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked  
  
"Its polyjuice potion, wait there's a minute more to go..."  
  
After several more seconds Neville spoke  
  
"Hermione, do you mind if I put the blindfold back again?" he asked  
  
"Fine, whatever you say" she said as Neville covered her eyes with the handkerchief again.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Hermione but seeing you everyday makes me want you even more........."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and she felt something on her lips. Her mystery man just kissed her. However the kiss was familiar as if she had kissed this certain person before. She took her blindfold off and saw a boy who was halfway to transformation. After that a tall, blond, gray eyed person appeared before her..  
  
"Malfoy?? You're."  
  
"Yes, Hermione, I'm your mystery man, I'm sorry it took me that long to admit everything but ever since you gave me that kiss on the train.it made me fall in love with you..." he said to her solemnly.  
  
"Oh, I thought that Neville really was my Mystery man" Hermione replied then she giggled "What?!" Malfoy asked  
  
"Why do you even bother to use Polyjuice Potion anyway?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well, just in case I can't spit the things I have to say to you, I can just run off, with you not noticing it was me all along"  
  
"Oh ok...So that's about it? Okay then, I'll go now..see ya!" Hermione shouted  
  
"Wait" Malfoy said grabbing Hermione's arm "You can't just go without me saying what I want to say to you"  
"Fine, let's hear it...."  
  
"Well Hermione, I've really liked you for so long since you gave me that kiss on the train" he said " I can't hide my feelings for you anymore....Hermione I...I..I(Geez, why can't guys say what they really want to say!) He sputtered  
  
"You, what?!" Hermione asked a little annoyed since she has a lot of homework to do especially when she got that cheerleading idea.  
  
"Hermione, to be entirely honest besides the rudeness I have shown you...I really and truly love you" he said  
  
"What he loves me???? A brainy girl of 16? That's totally ironic since he is a macho guy and a total hottie of this school yet he chose to fall for a lowly brainy girl like me???" Hermione thought  
  
Then she was shocked, she didn't answer his question for 2 whole minutes. They were looking at each other like extreme idiots just staring at each other not doing anything except blink. Draco broke the silence then said  
  
"Ummm, now is the time to come up with an answer."  
  
"Oh my Gawd, I really like this guy" she thought then "No, I can't love him it would be betraying Ron and our relationship.."  
  
"Draco.listen to be entirely truthful, I really liked you since the day we became good friends and I thought I would have no chance on you since that Paige Sherlate showed up and I thought she already stole your heart...I thought you and her were going steady" Hermione said  
  
"Were not.." "But anyway I love Ron he's my boyfriend (I would not bet on that) and it would be betraying him and our relationship if I would love you too.but besides all that I really like you as a friend!" Hermione said  
  
Draco didn't reply at first he just stared at Hermione not daring to believe it. He was turned down by Hermione Granger despite the fact that he was a school hottie and any girl would love to be his girlfriend so he was really hurt.  
  
"Draco, look I'm really sorry but I-"Hermione said but Draco silenced her by kissing her again in the lips Hermione slightly pushed him away.  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry that I had to do that but I can't resist it.don't worry it won't happen again, I understand how you feel. Weasley must be really lucky to have you as his girlfriend that you wouldn't betray him. However, I will be waiting if ever you change your mind cause truly I'm still in love with you...Even if I don't stand a chance I'm always here for you..ALWAYS" Draco said calmly  
  
Hermione looked over to her feet thinking "Wow, I can't believe this guy of all the guys I've dumped (except Harry) had been so whiney and some of them are furious at me and yet Draco is very calm"  
  
"I'm really sorry Draco, but my intention was just to know mystery man, not love him, I guess we can still be good friends" Hermione sputtered  
  
"Of course we can! I'm not taking that seriously.You're still my bestfriend but as what I have told you before, I'll always be waiting because I'm serious about you." Draco said to Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe that Draco Malfoy is such a gentleman and I can't believe myself loosing the opportunity to be his girlfriend! But I can't deny the fact that even if I don't like Ron that much, I still do care for him like the way he does for me but sure Draco is a total hottie, I mean of all the girls he could have, he chose me! And I had a crush on him ever since I started 6th year! But oh well..he can still be my friend" Hermione thought  
  
Hermione was heading to her dormitory when suddenly.... "Hermione Granger.." A girl with blond hair blue eyes with a very red and heavily marked lipstick on her lips said. (Okay so this girl is a SNOB!)  
  
"Yes" Hermione said looking at her.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you" she said coldly "I'm Paige Sherlate of Slytherin, most popular and most pretty among all girls of Hogwarts of course I would be surprised if you did not know me since I'm as famous as Harry Potter himself" Paige said  
  
Hermione was about to say "I just knew you today and I don't think you're as famous as Harry is" but she thought better of it and said..  
  
"Ummmm, Really nice to meet you" Hermione said uncertainly seeing the rudeness of this girl's attitude  
  
"Yeah, like whenever did it occur not having a pleasure to meet me the most popular girl?"  
  
"Ummm-"  
  
"You know, I'm not often seen talking to lowly unpopular girls like you but let's just say you're lucky! Anyway I will be making a cheerleading squad better than yours of course (WHAT A PAIN) but you're very lucky indeed because I'm asking you to join us, seeing your performance makes me want to have a Gryffindor in my squad!" she said coldly again  
  
Hermione gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"And oh yeah! Almost forgot once you're in my team you're not gonna be captain..You're just a plain cheerleader at the back, you know very well that I'm going to be the captain"  
  
"Are you done yet?!" Hermione asked  
  
"Well I guess that wraps it all, yup I'm done!"  
  
"I won't be joining your team! I'm a Gryffindor you're a Slytherin and I'm a plain girl YOU'RE A SNOB and I don't have to do cheerleading practices anymore since all that is just to cheer a friend up, TOO BAD! And oh Paige, kindly tell everyone that I started this cheerleading thing they might get the wrong idea and think it was from a SNOB and it would give us cheerleaders a BAD NAME!" Hermione said angrily  
  
To Hermione's surprise Paige was calm as ever then she said calmly "Well, lowly unpopular nerdy GRYFFINDOR! You are denying a very good offer and in fact I think calling me a SNOB is a compliment than an insult! Well, I must be going now because everyone knows that girls like me don't beg on filthy Mudbloods" she said then she clapped her hands twice and two girls approached namely Pansy and Millicent.  
  
"Goodbye, Granger!" Paige said  
  
Hermione cocked and eyebrow "oh, by the way you and that Weasley guy look hilarious!" Pansy called after her.  
  
Hermione heard them talking about Draco.  
  
"He's such a hottie!" Pansy squealed  
  
"-Rich" Millicent said  
  
"Don't you know that Draco already has me, I know when I saw those gray eyes that he has feelings for me" Paige said  
  
"Get real!" Hermione muttered  
  
Finally reaching the common room she saw Parvati, lavender and Ginny.  
  
They were whispering something to each other and were rather giggly.  
  
"Hello girls!" Hermione said smiling at them  
  
They laughed when they saw her.  
  
"Fine! Either the three of you tell me what's going on or I'll throw you to the fireplace." Hermione said and they giggled more  
  
"I prefer not to be thrown, Hermione" Lavender said giggling  
  
"Oh shall we say Ms. Malfoy?" Parvati said and they all burst into laughter except Hermione who was very scarlet.  
  
"What do you mean?'  
  
"Oh, GET REAL, Hermione! 'Despite the rudeness I showed you.I...I.I'" Lavender said imitating Draco.  
  
They all burst to laughter once again.  
  
"I really love you, Hermione" Ginny imitated  
  
Hermione blushed more.  
  
"All right, tease me but tell me how you knew about that?" Hermione asked  
  
"It was simple..." Lavender replied "When you were heading out of the castle we decided to follow you since maybe you forgot to tell us about an important meeting about cheerleading or give us any remarks on our performance"  
  
"You..you followed me?!" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes, we followed you all right! We saw Neville blindfolding you, so we thought it might be interesting" Parvati said maliciously  
  
"Oh and we forgot, remember your so called Mystery Man blindfolded you again and then kissed you?" Padma said  
  
"Yeah..I mean SO?!"  
  
"He didn't change to Malfoy yet!" Ginny chimed in  
  
"He didn't?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Hermione, but we.." Parvati said  
  
"Yeah, you should be sorry! Eavesdropping on private conversations should be made illegal!" Hermione said sarcastically  
  
They looked at her with guilty faces.  
  
"Come on guys, so you heard that conversation so what? I mean it's no big deal, you just heard me talking to him, right?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes, but what we just did is a big deal!" Lavender sputtered  
  
"What did you do anyway?"  
  
"Hermione, we're really sorry but when Neville kissed you, I just can't resist the opportunity to store that in memory forever" Ginny said  
  
"What do you really mean?!!"  
  
"Well, the way you kissed him, you were so into it as if you liked it-"  
  
"Ginny! Why don't you tell me ..What you really did!!" Hermione said impatiently  
  
"Fine! We took a picture of both of you when you kissed Neville or Draco!" Ginny shouted  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I.........."  
  
"Show me the photo" Hermione demanded  
  
"Fine, here" said Parvati handing the photo to Hermione  
  
The photo was well taken, the details were very clear and most of all Neville and Hermione's face were very clear that you wouldn't mistake them for someone else.  
  
To Hermione's surprise it moves. It showed her and Neville very deep in the kiss.  
  
It looked odd to her kissing a pudgy boy. Hermione then decided of a way for them not to keep it.  
  
"Ummmm...Ginny, where did you get the camera?" Hermione asked  
  
"My dad, the owner of it was a witch who tried bewitching it to produce moving pictures instantly but it all got wrong and it shot sharp bladed photos everywhere!" Ginny said  
  
"Oh, fine"  
  
'Yeah and my dad fixed it all up, it was careless of him to leave it on my room, so I nicked it, why?"  
  
"Well, Oh nothing! It's quite cool" Hermione replied  
  
"Cool?" they all said in unison  
  
"Cool? I mean you're not mad?" Parvati asked  
  
"No, as long as you let me keep the photo!" Hermione said  
  
"Why? You think that you and Neville would make a cute couple?"  
  
"Hell no! Fine keep it!"  
  
"Oh well, everyone knows Hermione's first choice is Draco...." Ginny said  
  
"Well.............Yeah truthfully he is my first choice, you know first class hottie, great looks not to mention he's mighty rich!" Hermione said  
  
"So you're after the Malfoy's money then? You're gonna be pork chopped by Draco's father especially when you're a muggle born"  
  
"Heck no! No way, I'm not after their money, I have enough for myself, although OI admit in my 5th year days I was actually after his looks but now I think I live to love his great personality..........."Hermione said dreamily  
  
"Good personality?! Hermione are you and idiot or are you just plain nuts! Clearly Malfoy thinks all Gryffindors are slime and he thinks you're a Mudblood and here you are talking about that blonde idiot having a pleasing personality..Who are you kidding? Certainly not me!" Padma shouted  
  
"How should you know?!!" Hermione said heatedly"You were never stuck in the bathroom with him!!-"  
  
"Oh no.....I shouldn't have said that! Oh my Gawd now they'll tease me for the rest of my life" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, that's Chapter 9 thanx for the 40 reviews..now I'm waiting for 50 reviews thank you so much guys!!!!  
  
Oh, I'm sorry if this chapter took me a while longer, my computer had a virus and it took us days to fix it thanx and keep reviewin'  
  
Hellish 


	11. Another note from moi

This is another note..  
  
I'm sorry if I have to put up chapters like these but I'm afraid it's the only way you can read it.......  
  
Okay, I'm taking a long rest and I finished half of this story in my notebook, I'm going to another vacation so please when I come back let the reviews be 70 (Author suddenly kneels down and prays to God for 70 reviews and starts hailing to the reviewers who reviewed her story and starts begging to those who didn't) I'm sorry if I have to put up corny things like this what can I do? I'm just a stupid 14 year old who had a corny and weird sense of humor.hope you got me*wink* Anyway, I have to have 70 reviews since my cousin and I are having a competition on who'll have more reviews in which I wish it would be me......  
  
Hehehe.....my cousin was just thinking that how could I post 11 chapters with me not having 10 reviews in each???!!!!HOW DARE SHE???!!!!  
  
Thank you very much for the reviews....  
  
Thanks to Charlotte (Charleigh) and girl-named-belle for reviewing my 10th chappie.  
  
Is 70 reviews too much to ask? It's just 20 reviews! (",)  
  
Thanks....... (Author turns to TV and starts to watch the 50 cent video "In da Clubthis song rocks)  
  
Hellish (I was scolded by the devil for praying to god) -_- cya guys Luv u all 


	12. The Dare

Chapter 10: The Heartbreaking Dare  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I'm doing this very fast since Mom told me off the 4th time already for staying up too late, imagine it's 3am. This chapter is posted all thanx to Charleigh who gave me loads of reviews!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me get this straight, you were stuck in the bathroom with Malfoy? I mean the Malfoy the real Draco Malfoy?" Padma asked while the others looked dumbstruck.  
  
"In the flesh?! I think Hermione saw him naked......"  
  
"No way! Is that why you want him so much? Is it because of his bod?" Hermione protested  
  
"Nope! But tell us honestly what happened there, did you loose your precious virginity there?" Lavender asked and Hermione's eyes rounded.  
  
"No, no, no! Definitely not! You guys are sooo sick! No point denying that and if you really want to know what happened in that bathroom, I'll tell you gladly before either of you come up with another unwanted prediction. In that bathroom Malfoy told me that prefects like us should help each other and not hate each other, so that's why we became friends" Hermione said  
  
"More than friends sooner or later!" Parvati said "So just tell us, why you denied your lifetime crush since fifth year when you had this unbelievably great opportunity?" Lavender asked  
  
"What do you think of me a two timer?!! Well if that's what you think, I really am not. I'm loyal to my boyfriend whoever he is because I made this commitment to him and even if he's not that good looking nothing will change because no matter what I'm still his girlfriend whether I like or not!" Hermione said  
  
"Awww....so loyal to Ronald Weasley her boyfriend, what bothers me though is you could have two hotties, Harry and Draco yet you dared to turn them both down. I mean who are you kidding first Krum then Potter and now Malfoy? Wow, you changed a lot Miss Hermione" Padma said  
  
Hermione smiled at them.  
  
"Oh and yeah speaking of dare, I decided to play 'truth or dare'!" Hermione said beaming at them  
  
"Truth or dare? Is that magic or an incantation?"  
  
"Oh guys, truthfully do you know how to play this game or not?"  
  
""Nope, we haven't heard of a game called 'truth or dare'"  
  
"Fine, it goes this way, we spin a bottle(Hermione said as she levitated a bottle from nowhere) and whoever this bottle points to is gonna have to do a task or answer a question truthfully and if she refuses we curse her until she promises to tell or to do the task we have given her. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal"  
  
"Sounds like fun" Lavender said  
  
"Before we begin, I would like to ask a question, why did the picture show Neville instead of Draco?" Hermione asked  
  
"Obviously, he didn't change back to himself yet! I find that rather obvious for you Hermione since you're a know-it-all" Ginny said and Hermione scowled at her.  
  
"But then he kissed me twice" Hermione said  
  
"But we took the picture on the first one, okay?"  
  
"Fine, Whatever! Now let's form a circle so that we can start the game!"  
  
So they started a bit late because everyone wanted to spin the bottle but in the end Lavender won the argument and spun the bottle which pointed to Hermione.  
  
"Ummm...what am I suppose to say again?" Lavender asked  
  
"Like duh, truth or dare the name of the game" Padma said  
  
"Oh right! So Hermione, Truth or Dare whichever you pick you wont like it I SWARE!" Lavender said  
  
"Dare, you say a crazy rhyme every time said Lav"  
  
They huddled together except for Hermione and they kept murmuring things.  
  
Finally it was Parvati who announced Hermione's dare.  
  
"Would you dare to let us keep this photo so that we can place it in Lavenders Hall of Shame album?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Is that a no?" Ginny asked  
  
"Ouch Hermione! Does that mean you don't trust us with this cute little souvenir?" Lavender asked with her puppy eyes  
  
"Hey! I didn't say you couldn't keep it, I was just surprised that you gave such a simple dare!"  
  
"Don't worry it'll go worse if you ask me" Padma whispered to her  
  
So they played and played, Lavender got to do sick burping and Padma did a backward flip in front of guys. Then Lavender was asked to have a long and sweet conversation with Crabbe which to their surprise acted as if Lavender was just an ordinary Slytherin girl.  
  
But none of these dares could match up on Ginny's dare when she was asked by Padma to..  
  
"Ask Harry for an autograph on this cute photo of yours" Padma said grabbing Ginny's photo that looked 3 years younger with polka dotted dress.  
  
She hesitated at first but then she accepted it.  
  
Then she was leading the way to her dare clutching the photo and quill tightly in her hand.  
  
Hermione and the others were watching her with great excitement.  
  
"I bet you a galleon, she won't do it!" Lavender said  
  
"Hey, no fair I only got 4 sickles! Don't bet that big!" Padma complained.  
  
"That's your problem"  
  
Padma glared at her.  
  
"Fine, I'll give this galleon to you if ever she does that dare" and at this Padma smiled ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny entered the common room with her friends tailing her.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this for them!" she said to herself "Those girls are history by the time I'm done!"  
  
There were still 12 people in the common room including Harry.  
  
Ginny's stomach gave a funny jolt, she then approached her friends.  
  
"Guys, I can't do this, there are so many people there and asking for Harry's autograph would be a nightmare!" she said  
  
"Is that your final answer, Hmmm Jelly Legs perhaps or I'll do you a favor and ask Harry myself?" Parvati asked  
  
"No, don't .....Fine, I'll do it!" she said walking toward Harry  
  
"You owe me a galleon" Padma said to Lavender  
  
"Yeah, you owe her-"  
  
"Shhh..she's doing it!" Hermione said excitedly  
  
Ginny approached Harry and then..  
  
"Ahem...Harry can I ask for your autograph and sign this photo for me, I would be delighted to have your autograph"  
  
Harry looked at her blankly and the other people were sniggering. Ginny remained calm and confident.  
  
"No offense, Ginny but for 2 years no one has asked me for an autograph" Harry said uncertainly  
  
"I know and for my 5 years here am school, I did not get the chance to ask you for one and now is the time to ask you, so please it won't hurt just to give a little autograph and you can brighten my day up already"  
  
"Fine, if you insist" Harry said then signed the photo and gave it to her with a funny look. It had a little dedication on it  
  
I was not kidding. It's been 2 years already.  
  
Harry "Thanks" Ginny muttered  
  
"No problem, cute dress by the way" Harry said eyeing the photo and Ginny blushed  
  
"You guys are so history!"  
  
"Well, since I had a lot of fun playing that game, I figured out that we should have another round of it. They all agreed.  
  
The first person it pointed was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, your dare is to give Draco a serious kiss and tell him that you love him and you dumped Ron just for him." Lavender said  
  
"Guys that are not possible I can't nor would I do that its sooo---"  
  
"Hermione, this is an emergency.see this I'll post this in the common room"Parvati said waving Hermione and Neville's photo  
  
"It's either I take that kiss or it's you!" Padma said  
  
"Fine" Hermione replied.  
  
It's a good thing that there was a prefect meeting the next day..So Hermione did her dare after the meeting.  
  
After the meeting Hermione told Draco to meet with her in the unused classroom. Paige was passing by the room upon seeing Hermione and Draco she decided to eavesdrop.  
  
Hermione went closer to Draco then said.  
  
"Draco, about what you said the last time, I changed my mind and I think I really do have feelings for you and that I..." she said nothing more because she gave Draco a kiss but it was a short one she pulled away but Draco wanted more.  
  
"I better go..." she said  
  
"I can't believe those things were true" she thought "AND I really am falling for him"  
  
Paige who was eavesdropping ...  
  
"Holy Sh*t! Granger and Malfoy? That girl is ruined for the rest of her life!" she thought  
  
Then Hermione rushed to her friends who was along the hallway then said.  
  
"I did it!" she said "Great so you did kiss him, your mission is accomplished Dare is over and I'm convinced that Draco..uh-oh"  
  
Hermione did not notice that Draco followed her.  
  
"Uh-oh what?"  
  
"So this means after all those crap you told me about dares and bets, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED IT ALL?! I'm just a game?" Draco said full of anger  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guys I'm sleepy it's already 4:20am I guess I'll leave that there. Thanks to the reviewers and Charleigh 


	13. Shattered Hearts

Chapter 11: Shattered Hearts and Hopes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I own only 2 char. namely Paige and Ethan Sherlate.  
  
Thanks to Charleigh who reviewed my fic a lot. It was because of her that I posted the 10th chapter. Thanks Charley!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Umm, Hermione, we better go...really we must!" Ginny added to her unmoving friends "See ya in a bit!"  
  
"So, I was just a game, I thought better of you, you're probably the only Mudblood that I thought was better than the others but for the first time I was wrong.......I was wrong for falling in love with a girl like you, No, I take that back, It was wrong for a pureblood like me to fall for someone..someone like you! A Mudblood! Gawd, what was I thinking? I knew we would never work out, father forbids it anyway...You see Granger, I didn't like the thought of loving you but I thought I was wrong and that there really was something in you. Too bad! I thought very wrong, so just now, I realized no matter what happens we could never be together!" Draco said coldly "After all as my friends and fellow Slytherins say you are unworthy of my love and I just realized how very right they are"  
  
"No, listen it was because---"  
  
"I don't need your explanations; you explained too much already, Actions are better than words, if you must know"  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"Don't.....Don't you ever address me with my first name! Only purebloods are to address me that way, No lowly Gryffindor like you should address me that way. Next time I'll make sure that every Mudblood must bow to a Pureblood" though he didn't mean it he said it.  
  
Hermione was very taken aback but she managed to say something  
  
"Look, will you just listen, there's an explanation to all this"  
  
"No, I've done enough listening already. Now, I do the talking. I have extended my patience to it's limits. Yet this is how a girl like you repay me? I thought I found love on a girl I barely knew. Now listen to this, I take back every word I said to you, I take back the fact that I had fallen for you!" he finally said then walked away "I have so much to say but then you wouldn't listen, I know you want to, your just to proud to listen to me......." Hermione thought sadly, two fat large tear drops fell from her eyes. "If you must know how I really feel, I really do love you and I hope you still do love me too, don't go away it's not too late to change everything you said."  
  
"One wish I wish to make.....Is that every word he said he will slowly take  
  
I wish I never did that dare.....because I love him I solemnly sware. But never would this be like before...too bad his love won't come for me anymore"  
  
Then she proceeded back to her room...Thinking of all those things he said swirling in her head. (Not meant to rhyme)  
  
Next Morning  
  
"How did it go, Hermione?" Lavender asked  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it" she replied "Besides, why did you make me do that dare, you know I already have Ron!"  
  
"Oh we know that you have Ron, the problem is...Do you love him like you love Draco Malfoy?" Parvati asked  
  
Hermione did not answer the question.  
  
"We're your friends, Hermione, we know you like Malfoy better, so we decided that if we gave you that dare, he will become your boyfriend and when you finally have some sense you'll dump Ron"  
  
Hermione still did not answer but a later on she said "Relationships don't work that way, You should have not gave me that dare, if you did want to make us have a relationship, you should have left it to me, Friends should not decide what's good or what's not for her friend you know, that dare caused a disaster"  
  
"Okay, I know we shouldn't have, we're really sorry"  
  
"It's okay, no big deal" she answered but she told her friend that she needed sometime alone so she went up to the Gryffindor common room. She was thinking that she should confess to Ron about her mystery man and that she should say sorry to him for paying not that much attention to him.  
  
When she went to the Gryffindor common room, Ron was not around so she went to the Great Hall.  
  
As she reached for her spoon an owl swooped down on her table..with a howler.  
  
Hermione stared at it, thinking it was not hers. Then for a split second another letter was delivered this time it was plain.  
  
Paige who was just passing by smiled at Hermione with lots of malice.  
  
"Oh, look......The Mudblood has a howler, Can I have the honors of opening it for you?" she said  
  
"No-wait!" Hermione said but she was too late Paige already opened the howler and Ron's voice echoed the hall:  
  
Hermione!  
  
I thought I could never send this to you but last night I screwed up the courage to give this letter to you! How dare you?! I had the perfect girlfriend but then you were just a two timing b*tch! For all you guys out there take this from the master who had experience on this wretched pathetic girl, never court her, never be her boyfriend, Don't waste your time on her. After all she can break your heart like she passed all her test! Don't you ever fall for a selfish b*tch!  
  
Good day to you all except you, Hermione! (Don't hate me for doing this, the letter is way harsh but please bear with me!!!!()  
  
Then the howler burnt.  
  
"Granger.."Paige said breaking the silence of the hall that every single person in the room heard her "I didn't know you and your Weasley boyfriend broke up. You finally had some sense and you broke up with him since your ashamed of him!" she said giggling then she went away.  
  
A lot of students stood up to take a better look on Hermione. Hermione went scarlet.  
  
"Ron, of all the people I have expected...What did I do to you?" she thought  
  
She opened the next letter it was from......  
  
Hermione,  
  
I wish to tell you this a long time ago but I figured out that it's just not the right time. I really don't love you, I only loved your brilliance..In other words your nothing but my 'A ticket' but I figured out that I'm smart enough already, thanks to you and that I really don't need you. I am more superior than you, you do know that. I still can't stand the fact that this coming ball your gonna be my partner, that is such a disgrace for a Malfoy. Especially when I am a pureblood and you..oh well a mudblood. So bear with me if I won't anticipate or make that day good for you cause I promise you, I never had the heart to love someone as lowly as you. Your just every boy's 'A ticket' and you'll stay that way. You'll never have the heart of a Malfoy, not ever! As they said 'Once a mudblood, always a mudblood'  
  
Without the slightest love,  
  
MALFOY  
  
Hermione read the letter twice.......thinking that Draco's letter was a thousand times heartbreaking than Ron's even if Ron's letter was spread to the whole world.  
  
Lavender, Ginny and Parvati approached hr..  
  
"All right! That's it, I've had enough, I can't take any more of this cruel and useless letters and if ever I receive one more I"LL KILL THE SENDER FOR SURE!" she said angrily  
  
Lavender placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder...  
  
"You okay?" she asked  
  
Hermione stood up and said "Does this look okay to you? I need some time alone so leave me alone"  
  
Lavender just stared at Hermione then went away with her other friends.  
  
When Hermione reached the common room, she saw Ron and Padma. Ron was facing Padma and Hermione saw that Ron was giving Padma something. Hermione looked closer and saw Ron giving Padma the locket she gave him as a present. Hermione was beyond angry.  
  
"Why is that on her neck?! How dare you, I spent so much just for that!" Hermione said eyes flickering  
  
"No, Hermione..HOW dare you?" Ron said facing Hermione  
  
"How dare I? What a stupid question to ask me! You're the one who embarrassed me in front of the whole school and you're the one who's giving her something that I've given to you!" Hermione replied  
  
"Hermione, please-"Padma spoke up  
  
"Shut up! This does not concern you, so if you please leave this fight to us"  
  
"Hermione, I admit it, I embarrassed you in front of the whole school, I switched you for Padma but your crime is heavier than mine! Remember that day when your so called Mystery Man revealed himself?! I was with your friends looking for you..worried sick! Then I saw you hiding behind Hagrid's hut kissing the last person I expected..Draco Malfoy! You abandoned me! He was our enemy..I didn't stay long enough to see what happened to both of you...and the time you were my girlfriend you were so overprotective and to him you're already giving yourself away! See after the love and care I showed you....this is how you repay me?" he asked  
  
"Didn't you know that I rejected him because of you?! I figured out that I still have feelings for you! Even though I loved him a thousand times than you..I figured that rejecting him would make me feel lighter but no..it did not! It made me feel Stupid! Besides Ron, you will never listen.you draw your own conclusions which are all wrong. So let me guess, if that's the locket I gave you as a present, then this mood ring is Lavender's gift to you when she was your girlfriend, Am I right?" she asked  
  
Ron stared at her, Padma still saying nothing then Ron said "Well.yeah sort of-"  
  
"Know something else, Ron?" Hermione asked"You SUCK!" she said throwing the mood ring in front of Ron.  
  
Ron stared at the ring then picked it up. Then Padma spoke up.  
  
"She's right you know and I'm her friend.I can't abandon her.You ought to be ashamed of yourself, you were the luckiest man when you had her, every guy wanted her but she sticks to you and she dumped Malfoy because of you and one more thing Ron; I think Hermione deserves better, so if this is what you call better then give her your very best because if a girl deserves your best, that girl can only be Hermione"  
  
"Yeah right...if she'll ever talk to me again" Ron said to her  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione went to the out-of-order bathroom crying her eyes out.  
  
"I guess being 16 must be so tough! This whole idea is a joke....I am a joke!" she thought miserably  
  
"Hermione, are you in here?" Ginny asked  
  
"Don't come in."she said to them  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione, were your friends and we definitely know that you need cheering up!" Ginny said  
  
"Fine"  
  
Then she faced them.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked them  
  
"Awful" Parvati remarked "Stupid" Lavender replied "Ugly" Ginny answered and they all burst into laughter  
  
Hermione hugged them.  
  
"Oh, guys I just don't know what I would do without you"  
  
"So, what happened, Hermione?" Lavender asked  
  
"Ron and I sort of broke up.and I'm not lying when I say that he really literally broke my heart! The golden locket I gave him..he gave it to Padma" Hermione said  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Makes sense to me, Remember that day when I told Hermione, there was something fishy about that mood ring?" Lavender asked  
  
"Yes" they all replied  
  
"Well, I think that ring was the ring I gave him as a souvenir when I went to Alaska with my parents. It looked so much alike and it turned out it was really my present to him." Lavender said  
  
"Wow, talk about pathetic boyfriends" Parvati said then they all laughed  
  
"So, what are you going to do now, Hermione?"Parvati asked  
  
"Actually, he kinda set me free when we broke u, Imagine the times when he was my boyfriend, Even if I'm just talking to Harry, he feels insecure about it!" Hermione said  
  
"We better go, we might run into that noisy ghost" Lavender said and with that they went.  
  
That's it...thanx for the 91 reviews.I'll be posting again soon. When crappy finals are over!  
  
Hellish 


	14. Arguments in the library

Chapter 12: Arguments in the library.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry for this very late chapter, I was sorta busy and all with summer and stuff. Anyway, I'm introducing a new character in this chapter.Thanx Charleigh!  
  
Hermione then proceeded to the Common Room feeling a lot better than she felt before. She entered the room to announce some messages from the school.  
  
"Okay everyone listen up! I guess all of you are pretty much excited about this upcoming ball which will be held in December which is only 2 weeks from today, I want all of you to remember that the ball will be on December 13, after that you may go home and proceed to your vacations. By February I suggest that we'll have a fair, let's just see what they would say about that.Thank You" she said  
  
As Hermione turned to go out, Ron blocked her way...  
  
"What?!" she said coldly  
  
"I want to explain-"  
  
"Look, you've done much explaining already but when it's my turn to explain you don't listen, you have two ears but none of the two seems to hear me..." Hermione said  
  
"Well, I just wanna say I'm...I'm."  
  
"Sorry?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well.yeah" he replied  
  
"That's the word that I wanna hear from you, not from me, so say it for me" Hermione said  
  
"Okay, okay.I'm sorry" he said clearly "So, will you forgive me?"  
  
Hermione hesitated at first then she finally said "Ron, I forgive and forget but I can't be your girlfriend again, it's just not easy for me.I'm really sorry if I have to say this but being with you is making my problems worse and that certainly is not helping, So forgive me if I break up with you cause certainly it's not what I want but what I really need..Thank you though for understanding.Although I can say you're the best and only boyfriend I ever had."Hermione said with a smile  
  
Ron didn't answer at first but then.  
  
"Okay, but that does not change the fact about us being friends right? And friends hug right?"  
  
So Hermione hugged him.  
  
When Hermione went to the Great Hall she saw.  
  
"Padma?" she asked  
  
"Hello, Hermione, I'm so sorry to hear about you and Ron and I think that this belongs to you" she said handing Hermione the locket that she gave to Ron which Ron gave to Padma.  
  
"No, Padma it's yours, Ron gave it to you, so I guess it's considered yours."Hermione said "No Hermione, it's yours please keep it, you may find it useful someday."Padma said thrusting the locket into Hermione's hands  
  
"Okay" Hermione said putting the locket in her pocket.  
  
After eating, Hermione decided to go to the library and do some pleasure reading.  
  
When she entered the library, she spotted a blond hair boy.  
  
"I'll go and get him what he did to me was unforgivable!" she thought  
  
"In the library then, Malfoy, just because you don't have you're A ticket anymore you decided to study here in the library? Pity, you are rich and handsome but you never had the brains" Hermione whispered  
  
"Excuse me?" he replied not turning to face Hermione.  
  
"Ha! Is that all you have to say?!" Hermione said in a voice louder this time.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" said the boy still not turning to face Hermione  
  
"Yes I am talking to you! Who else is a Malfoy then here?!" Hermione said  
  
"Looking for me, Granger?" said a voice from behind.  
  
Then the boy who Hermione was talking to turned to face her.  
  
He looked a lot like Draco.blond but messy hair and a long nose. He looked exactly like Draco except that his eyes were deep blue which expressed a lot of emotion and not grey like Draco's.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ethan Sherlate from Ravenclaw and I guess that the person you're looking for is just right behind you...."he said sticking out his left hand which Hermione shook.  
  
"Looking for me, Granger?" Draco asked from behind  
  
"I'll deal with you later, Malfoy! So clear off!" Hermione said then Draco walked away  
  
"So, Ethan, Is Paige Sherlate your sister or your sister?" she asked  
  
Ethan looked uncomfortable as if Hermione just said Voldemort's name.  
  
"So, Ethan, Cousin or sister?" Hermione asked once again  
  
"Actually she is my twin sister but I'm rather embarrassed to admit it" Ethan replied  
  
"Embarrassed? How come?" she asked  
  
"Well, she is kinda slutty and bitchy and that's really embarrassing for someone like me and she feels like she's so popular and stuff and she claims that she's a pureblood-"  
  
"Wait, Are you telling me that Paige Sherlate is not a pureblood but a muggle born?" Hermione asked  
  
"We are but only you and I know about that information and I trust that you won't tell it to anyone else.Paige would not want that" he said  
  
"But if Paige is really a muggle born then why is she in Slytherin?"  
  
"I don't know but she has great determination and she likes or maybe even love the person you were just looking for." he said  
  
"Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, so you better watch out yourself, she does not want anyone to interfere with her plans on that boy and you're apparently on the way so just stay out of her way since she can be very violent when her way is not followed" he said  
  
"Oh, thank you Ethan" Hermione said  
  
"Wait, You did not introduce yourself to me yet" Ethan said  
  
"Hermione Granger" she said "I am also a muggle born"  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Hermione, I'll be glad to help you if ever Paige starts something on you" he said then went.  
  
"So, Paige's darkest secret is that she is a muggle born and no one else knows that but me and Ethan.." Hermione thought then she suddenly remembered that she has to deal with Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy was just right behind her saying.  
  
"So were you looking for me then?" he asked coldly  
  
"Yes, I was just here to give you quite a lovely surprise" Hermione said  
  
"Which is?" "This."  
  
PLACK.Hermione slapped him hard on the face that it left a red mark.  
  
"How dare you-"  
  
"How dare I?! How dare you tell me you love me when in reality I was just you're a ticket!"  
  
"You're accusing me of a thing I did not do!" he replied defensively  
  
"Ha! As if, will you ret real?! You're a loser Malfoy, You treat girls like me inhumanly and barbaric-"  
  
"YOU ARE OVER REACTING!" he shot back  
  
"I am not! See this for yourself!" Hermione said throwing a paper ball in front of Draco.  
  
Draco read it for a while then said.. "This is not my work"  
  
"Oh, shut up! I'm sick of your lame excuses!" Hermione shouted as a few students turned to look and stare at them but they continued their heated conversation despite the stares.  
  
"Believe me, I did not do this"  
  
"You did"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did to"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Shut up, this is a library"  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy but you are disturbing the others, I suggest you leave" Madam Pince said whisking them away.  
  
When they finally went out Draco spoke up.  
  
"Hermione, really this is not my work" he said sincerely to her  
  
"Then.PROVE IT!" she said then walked away  
  
Then finally when Hermione reached the common room  
  
"Hermione wait..."Padma shouted  
  
"What?!" Hermione replied hotly  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked  
  
"Nothing, I wanna talk about.."she replied  
  
"Okay, listen this was given by Malfoy before, I'm not sure when but he asked me to give it to you, here" she said handing it to Hermione.  
  
Hermione opened it.  
  
"I've got to go, see ya"  
  
She read it then:  
  
I know I've made you sad and mad  
Those things I've done must've been bad  
But believe me when I say sorry  
Because truly I don't want to make you worry  
  
To you I did not lend my ears  
This has brought you tears  
Believe me when I say I love you  
Because without you what should I do I have no clue  
  
You're the person I can't resist to let go  
So my love for you I shall show  
Know that I truly regret  
For the times I've made you fret  
  
I'm not a good poem writer  
But hopefully th 


	15. Hopeless Dreams

Chapter 13: Hopeless Dreams Disclaimer: Sorry, if it took me this long but I was sooooo busy, anyway, thanx to Charleigh!  
  
Full poem from Chapter 12:  
  
I know I made you sad and mad Thinking of those things I've done..it must have been bad But I really am sorry coz truly I don't want to see you worry.  
  
To you I didn't lend an ear and I know it must have brought you tears. I really do love you and without you I don't know what to do.  
  
You're the person I can't resist to let go, so my love for you I shall show. Know that I truly regret the times when I've made you fret. I'm not a good poem writer but I hope this will make you feel lighter, So please give me another chance and be my partner in the dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stared at the poem blankly, and then she thought "Draco can write?" she thought then she stared at it then she drew her conclusions that it might not be Draco who wrote the poem. She smirked at the poem as she thought "He's pathetic! After what he has done this is the only apology he can give me?"  
  
She then thought of another option "What if I give him a poem?" she asked herself, and then she got a piece of paper and wrote in furiously. Her poem included bad words at first but then it didn't turn out that nasty.  
  
She took one last glance at her poem then yawned. "It must be late, I must get some shuteye" and she did  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She got up early morning and she didn't know why but she was certain she was filled with energy. She walked down the stairs looking dreamlessly at the passing couples walking hand in hand talking in anticipation.  
  
She then saw a group of male students all in green robes clutching their brooms in one hand followed by a mob of furious ladies shrieking loudly. "I didn't know there's a Quidditch practice today.." she said to herself  
  
"Oh, it's more than a practice, It's a game against the Gryffindor" said one Ravenclaw student to Hermione  
  
Hermione's eyes rounded. She was not informed about any match and she couldn't recall Harry mentioning anything about it. The shrieks of the girls grew louder and she recognized 1 of them as Paige Sherlate, the snotty slut who ruined almost everything in her life. Then she stared at the Slytherin Quidditch players and she saw Draco stroking his hair with one of his muscular arms which made a lot of girls sigh hopefully.  
  
"Dream on girls, he won't go for you he's too good for you"  
  
Hermione noticed that Draco touched nothing on his plate and was looking over at the Gryffindor table, clearly looking for someone.  
  
"He's looking for me." Hermione said to herself as she smirked "Serves him right for what he did!"  
  
Then a group of male Quidditch players passed right beside her wearing all in red. Harry was leading the way and he came to a halt as he saw Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione, how you doin'?" he asked  
  
"Okay, Good luck anyway on your game and beat those Slytherins to oblivion for me, Harry" Hermione said  
  
"Sure I will" Harry said then he entered the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione watched them enter the Great Hall then she decided to go back to her room, After all she had enough of Malfoy and she wants to keep him out of her sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco kept looking over the Gryffindor table, waiting for an auburn haired girl to arrive, but instead he saw his enemy pass by laughing jovially with his team. Draco gritted his teeth at the sight of Harry. "You won't be laughing once I'm done with you, Potter!" he thought  
  
He heard a whistle which meant the game is about to begin, then he and his team proceeded to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Good luck, Draco"  
  
"I know you'll win, Draco"  
  
"You're so cute, Draco"  
  
"May I have your autograph, Draco?"  
  
"Now where did that come from?" he thought. The thought of finally having the same mounting admiration and attention that Potter have made him smirk, perhaps this year would prove that he is far off better than that scar head faggot.  
  
The attention...he wouldn't live without it, he just waved a hand at his raging fans and they all sighed and followed him to the Quidditch pitch not taking their eyes off Draco.  
  
The game was about to begin and in just a few seconds now Madam Hooch would blow her whistle and start the game.  
  
Then there was the sound of the whistle and they were off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione heard the shrieks and applauses of the crowds below and she realized that Gryffindor won, so she decided to go down and congratulate Harry for his great performance and Draco won't stop her.  
  
After his great capture of the snitch, there were hoots and shrieks from the female audience. Draco smirked which made the girls sigh..again. He won, He won against Potter and it only proved how better he is than him. Then he saw Harry zoom past him.  
  
He smirked at him and Harry gave him a cold glare then zoomed down. "He's jealous because I won.."he thought. He zoomed down to meet Harry.  
  
"Hello Potter, Great match wasn't it?" he asked  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked  
  
"Nothing from filth like you, Weasley. So Potter where's the mudblood?"  
  
Ron balled his fist and he lunged toward Malfoy but Harry held him in place.  
  
"Temper Weasley, so Potter where's the mudblood?"  
  
"Why would you bother to know?"  
  
"Because it came to my senses that your missing a brainy company who thinks she knows everything"  
  
"Well that's not a good reason; we better go Harry, Malfoy's fan club is approaching" Ron suggested  
  
Draco smirked then said "Jealous Weasley?"  
  
"And why would I be?"  
  
"Because you never had this kind of attention and seeing me with a mounting amount of it makes you feel shunted, unwanted and most of all....defeated"  
  
Ron couldn't take it anymore he was so angry that he decided to punch Malfoy's lights out and Harry wont stop him but at that precise moment Hermione arrived in an unusual outfit.  
  
They all gaped at her, she was wearing a black silky miniskirt and a sleeveless turtleneck and silvery sandals.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hey Ron!" she said brightly  
  
"Why are you dressed in that?" Draco asked  
  
"Never you mind and I expect that you have this sour attitude towards me is that because Harry just won-"  
  
"I am always sour to you mudblood, Don't get your hopes up too high and if you're talking about this losers here, well let me tell you Slytherin won" he said "because of me."  
  
Hermione gaped at him then muttered "Dumb luck."  
  
"What did you say?!" he demanded  
  
"Nothing, we better go before your fan club will start a rally on us for keeping you."  
  
Draco smirked then said "Want an autograph, Mudblood?"  
  
"No" Hermione said flatly  
  
"Well, you better get it now while I'm still talking to you cause surely you'll be on your knees later...begging me for it" Draco said  
  
"Sure.I'll beg you for it!" Hermione said sarcastically  
  
"Let's go Hermione." Ron said putting his hand on her bare arm.  
  
Draco felt a stab of jealousy towards Ron the he thought "I don't love Granger, I love MYSELF!"  
  
Draco watched the crowd disperse and approach him but he ignored them and proceeded to the changing room. He took everything off except his shirt and jeans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Why are you dressed in that, Hermione?" Harry asked  
  
"Just felt like it and to be honest...I don't even know why I'm dressed like this"  
  
"Well that's something" Ron said  
  
"Well, I've got lots to catch up guys, see you around" she said as she picked her quill, ink bottle and book and proceeded to the lake below the castle her favorite studying area.  
  
She went under the shade of the tree and studied there and she saw Draco right across the lake, stroking his hair with a lot of girls shrieking and sighing behind him.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not one of those hopeless gits!" Hermione said to herself but she was clearly amazed how she blocked Malfoy off her memory that easily even if she had a lot of shared memories with him and even if she once fell for him.  
  
"Well it's all over now.." She thought but as she said it a wave of emotion befell her emotion that she once felt before which is.Love, an admiration for the guy across the lake stroking his hair. Hermione was surprised at this sudden change of emotion but she said clearly "I'm not going to let this over me." then she pored over her book once again.  
  
Draco was thinking deeply of the absence of emotion he had right at the moment. He once had Hermione and he had let her slip but it's all over now, she does not love me anymore. Someone shrieked from behind him, Draco got annoyed.  
  
"Will you get your own lives!" he shouted at the crowd and they dispersed but they weren't angry at him.  
  
"Attention is a necessity but it can be annoying at times!" he said to himself  
  
As he walked around the lake she noticed a girl who was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck and a silky black miniskirt poring over her book, he recognized her right away, it was Granger but he couldn't help but notice that she was looking extremely pretty.  
  
She looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment but Hermione looked away.  
  
Draco thought about having her attention like all the girls do. It was his challenge to get her attention cause only she seem to be the only person not noticing Draco.  
  
Draco walked up right in front of her blocking the light and then stroked his hair.  
  
Hermione stirred but didn't bother to look up at him and then she continued reading. Draco was patient he knew that wouldn't work so he tried another option.  
  
Draco took off his shirt revealing a pale muscular and broad chest, several girls screamed and shrieked at this sight but Hermione took no notice, so Draco sat beside her.  
  
He saw her hand resting just a few inches from his hand, he rested his hand on top of hers and her eyes rounded but she swayed it hastily and grabbed her quill and dipped it into the ink bottle. Draco got desperate, when Hermione placed her quill down Draco grabbed it and brandished it on her face but she still took no notice.  
  
"Fine, this is the last straw if she isn't gonna notice she is not Human!" Draco thought as he scribbled "DRACO" on her milky white bare leg  
  
Then he brushed the feather part of the quill on Hermione's legs.  
  
Hermione noticed what Draco was doing and she also noticed her short skirt which alarmed her "Go further down and you're dead!" she muttered  
  
And sure enough Draco let the entire quill slip through her skirt. Hermione's eyes rounded but she was quite sure Draco's hand didn't enter but it made no difference it was still a big deal.  
  
So she shouted "MALFOY YOU FREAK----!"  
  
But he pinned her down the grass and kissed her to oblivion his hands on her hands, she felt the warmth from his bare sweaty chest dawn on her and that made the moment so intoxicating yet romantic but!, she shut her mouth at first not wanting this slimy Slytherin to kiss her again but the moment was so tempting and that the guy on top of her was the guy she loved before and she couldn't deny that she still had feelings for him despite the fact he shattered her heart. Her head began to swirl, she felt his sweat dropping on her shoulder. Hermione's forehead was filled with tiny little sweat drops from all the thinking. Finally, she gave in.and she closed her eyes. The moment was to intense.too sweet.too romantic... So she kissed him back knowing that she wanted nothing more in the world than to be with him, held by his muscular arms, the only thing that mattered was them. And she would die if the moment wouldn't last longer.  
  
Finally when he pulled apart from her face, A few girls across the lake looked jealously at them then started to leave as for the others they were watching the two in deep anticipation.  
  
"Not so loud."  
  
Hermione was watching Draco, still shirtless his muscular chest now damp with sweat.  
  
Hermione smiled then said "Why the sudden move?"  
  
Draco smirked but answered with a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Why did I even bother to dream about that, I know it would never happen" Hermione said to herself as she woke up to a start.  
  
Just one question: How was it? Did it suck like muck? Or was it good? I need comments.( 


End file.
